im verse of ps i loate you!
by xoitsme848ox
Summary: the girls are back and hotter then ever... will the guys regret the breakups? will claire and cam get back together? plz read and review
1. summary

hey hey

**hey hey!! I just wanted to say I love reviews so please do review and this is my 1****st**** time writing on fanfiction so give me a break! lol and if you like it plzz do tell so i can write more )**

**I don't own any of the books or characters in the story!! **

**Summary **

**THE PRETTY COMMITTEE**

Massie Block: After calling of boyfast, she has her eye on Dempsey but what happens when an old ex turns very hawt?

Alicia Rivera:Still happy with Josh, but will one fight cause a major break-up?

Dylan Marvil :Lost 15 lbs and is looking better then ever. Will the guys regret all those pig pictures?

Kristen Gregory: Dumped the surf chick style and is back to puma! But what will she do when her crush hits on one of her bffs?

Claire Lyons: Claire is back and ready to face Cam… but what happens when another guy comes along and steals some of her heart?

**BOCD BOYS**

Derrick Harrington:Wants Massie back! And maybe the fresh new make-over will help or maybe it wont?

Cam Fisher:Needs Claire! But what happens when a new guy comes along and tries to steal her away… will he fight for her or watch in pity?

Josh Hotz:Is he ready to give up on Alicia and maybe go for someone else??

Kemp Hurley:Thinks Dylan looks better than ever, to bad Dylan already likes someone else right?

Chris Plovert:Developed a huge crush on Kristen but will she like him back… only time can tell!


	2. meet noah!

Massie's Room

**Massie's Room **

**October 1****st**

**7:10 am**

"Bean! It's almost time to go and I still can't find those black Marc by Marc Jacbos sling backs I bought at the mall on Monday." Massie yelled as she searched her closest for the shoes.

"Ruff!"

"Massie sweetie, Claire and Isaac are waiting. You gotta go or else you will make everyone late for school!" Mrs. Block yelled in over the intercom.

"Coming. Give me like 2 seconds" Massie replied " ughhhh, I guess I'll have to wear my Chanel peep toe flats."

**Range Rover**

**October 1****st**

**7:45 am**

Everyone was in the car and they were almost at BOCD. "Okay outfit check" Massie said happily as she started with Dylan. "Today Dylan is wearing a long scoop neck DNKY t-shirt with brown leggings and a pair of Bebe kitten heels! With a bit more lip gloss and a pinch of blush I think you'll be a 9.4. Agreed?"

Of course everyone agreed and they even complimented on Dylan's weight loss.

"Yeah I started this fruit, water, and veggie only thing and I guess it's really working!" Dylan said as they exited the car!

"Okay now to Kristen; she looks very nice in her black and red Billabong shirt, a nice pair of Hollister jeans and her favorite pair of Puma black tennis shoes! And if she adds a bit more eye liner she will be a 9.3. Don't you think?"

Everyone agreed as Kristen quickly applied more eye liner.

"Moving a long to Kuh-laire. Today Miss Lyons is wearing layered Abercrombie tank tops a pair of white Michael Kors skinny jeans and a pair of navy blue Keds. If she would for once smile I think she could be a 9.1. And if she lost the Keds and traded them in for the colorful of coach flats I have in my bag for her she would be at least a 9.5"

"Deal but wear do I put my Keds?"

"In the trash or in your locker but if you trash them you get to keep the flats."

"Okay!"

"Alicia had a doctor's appointment this morning so we'll evaluate her later from I'll go. Ok I'm wearing a Gucci dress shirt as a dress and I have on my black peep toe Chanel flats because I couldn't find my Marc Jacbos ones so how do I look?"

Claire spoke first, "You look good Mass. if you add a bit more lip stick you're a total 9.7 agreed?"

"Wow, Claire you're really getting good at this and I'll totally add a bit more lip stick!"

Claire laughed and thanked Massie and with that the girls walked into the café.

**BOCD Café**

**October 1****st**

**8:15 am**

As they made their entrance Claire glanced over to were Cam and his friends were sitting, he noticed her and smiled. Claire wanted to smile back but she couldn't she just couldn't forgive him get. How dare he dump her and go out with Duh-livia but that was all over now. _But still _she thought_ he can't expect me to forgive that quickly right? And I can't I won't._

Claire was interrupted by her thoughts when her phone went off into her text message ring tone.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

The id said CamFisher

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I  
_

Claire filled open her phone the Pretty Committee gave her a puzzled look. Claire mouthed _It's Cam_and they replied with can _O_.

**CamFisher: **Hey, you look pretty today… can we talk?

**ClaireLyons: **No, now leave me alone you hurt me once and its not happening again sorry wrong number try again

Then all of the sudden she got a new text.

**DerrickHarrington: **Claire will you plz just talk 2 him? he is going 2 go crazy if u don't…. plz im begging u to plz 4 me? 

**ClaireLyons: **lol can I watch and no im not talking to that a-hole 

**DerrickHarrington: **Fine I give up u win

**ClaireLyons: **I no I always do haha well ttyl

**DerrickHarrington: **ok l8r

And with that Claire closed her phone and said to the Pretty Committee "Shall we go? I don't want to be late for 1st period and look there's Alicia coming towards us now. 10 gossip points bets she has some new news!"

"You're probably right lets go get her" Kristen said as she picked up her stuff and headed turns Alicia.

**Hallway**

**October 1****st**

**8:35**

"Hey you guys I'ma go get my purse out of my locker be right back" Claire said as she was walking backwards and "Whoa watch were you're going there." a voice said from behind her.

Claire stared at the boy in front of her. He was about 5'9, light brown Zac Efron hair, navy blue eyes and his smile was amazing.

"S-sorry" she managed to say.

"It's fine. I'm Noah by the way."

"I'm Claire, nice meeting you or in this case running into you Noah. I gotta go get my stuff out of my locker. Maybe I can show you around sometime"

"Yeah totally, I just moved here from Georgia like 2 days ago. Well cya later, maybe at lunch."

"Okay yeah cool later!"

**ClaireLyons:** OMG I just ran into prince charming! 

**MassieBlock: **Omg where?

**KristenGregory:** Yea when

**ClaireLyons:** my locker I call dibs on him hes name is noah

**AliciaRivera:** I saw him earlier total HART good job claire he is so much better then cam!!

**ClaireLyons:** I think im finally over cam and noah is a total sweetie!!

**DylanMarvil:** claire im proud of what we've taught you and of what you've learn!! lol I cant wait to c him..

**MassieBlock:** same g2g im talking to dempsey 

**AliciaRivera:** ok byee

**KristenGregory:** bye good luck claire

**DylanMarvil:** yeah good luck later

**ClaireLyons:** okay bye im happy 

Claire dropped her phone in her bag and headed to math… with a smile on her face!

You like?? hope you do plz review or eles you wont find out what the pretty committee thinks of noah!! (or wat cam thinks) well luv ya!


	3. meet my prince charming

Café (BOCD)

**Café (BOCD)**

**October 1****st**

**12:36**

Massie walked into the café arm in arm with Dempsey, everyone was looking at her and she loved it. She and Dempsey were finally a couple. He had asked her right before literature so of course she had no idea what they had talked about in literature for the day but that was totally fine with her.

**ClaireLyons:** look at mass and d. they look happy

**KristenGregory:** yeah they look really cute but where is ur mystery man?

**ClaireLyons:** haha idk my bff kristen

**KristenGregory:** well I wanna c him my bff claire

**ClaireLyons:** omg hes coming over here 

**KristenGregory:** lol where?

The answer to that question was about to be answered.

"Hey there, Claire! You mind if I join you?" Noah asked sweetly.

"No! Of course not. You don't mind do you Kristen?" Claire asked her friend.

"O' no I got two go anyway you two kids enjoy" Kristen winked as she left.

And for the rest of the lunch period Claire and Noah talked about their hobbies and stuff.

From his table Cam watched in pity. _How could I have been so stupid to let her go? Else she would be talking to me right now!_

Massie and her new boyfriend Dempsey talked and watched as Claire and Noah flirted the ENTIRE lunch period.

Kristen and Dylan talked about the new Juicy winter line while sipping Pinkberrys.

Alicia and Josh where out on the main lawn talking about what they shoul do this weekend. "Let's get some people and go to like Six Flags" Josh asked.

"Yeah that could be fun, but you have to promise me when we ride all the scary rides to hold my hand"

"Yeah I will if you promise not to puke on me after we get of!"

"Hey!" Alicia slapped Josh's arm lightly and he just grinned. Then he slowly leaned forward and gave her a kiss.

"I will hold your hand the entire time" he whispered in hear ear.

With that settled Alicia stood up reached out her hand to help Josh up and together they walked back into the café.

In the mean time in the café…

"So Noah, do you play any sports?"

"Yeah I play soccer, and I do cross country. How about you?"

"Ummm me and sports don't mix that well…. I use to do volleyball but now I usually just swim."

"Ok. Will you come to my 1st game? I'm going to be playing for the Tomahawks. Me and this kid Cam play defense. Do you know a Cam?"

"Cam, yeah he's my ex- boyfriend"

"Okay. Err I got to go. Here what your screen name?"

"ClaireBear."

"Aright mine is Soccer223"

Claire smiled at him, picked up her books and headed towards her 4th period class. On her way she caught up with Kristen and Dylan.

"So how was your lunch date with Noah?" Kristen asked eagerly.

"You guys, it wasn't a date, we just talked and stuff."

"Sure, that's why he is standing behind you right now" Dylan said with a smile on her face.

"Haha vey funny Dylan"

"Umm Claire, you left your math book at the table." Noah said from behind her.

_O'crap he is right behind… quick Claire think._

"Thanks so much no wonder I couldn't find it" Claire replied sweetly, not knowing Cam was right behind her.

"Claire can I talk to you?" Cam asked.

"Yeah sure hold on a sec. though."

She looked down at her phone quickly and texted Dylan.

**ClaireLyons:** will u give him my cell #?

**DylanMarvil:** yeah sure no prob.

**DylanMarvil:** o and have fun talking 2 cammie boy

**ClaireLyons:** haha… very funny ttyl

Claire closed her phone and walked of to catch up with Cam.

**Massie's Room**

**October 1****st**

**8:45**

Massie was in the middle of talking to Alicia when her phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Mass. hey its Claire let me get the others."

"Hey Claire!"

"Hey Kris let me get Dylan and Alicia, Mass. is already hear"

With in the next 5 minutes all five best friends were on the phone talking to each other. They all hushed when Claire said "Cam said he wants me back."

There was a moment of silence before Massie spoke.

"Well what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, he really hurt him and I'm starting to like Noah."

"Well then go with Noah, Cam doesn't deserve you after what he did to you" Alicia huffed.

"Yeah I know but, I mean he was my first real boyfriend."

Kristen muttered "Well I think Noah's better for you."

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Okay Noah it is then" Claire said.

For the next half hour Alicia told them about what her and Josh had plan for everyone this weekend. They all agreed to ask the following guys to go; Dempsey, Noah, Josh, Derrington, Cam, Kemp, and Chris.

After they finished Claire got on AIM and IM'ed Noah.

ClaireBear: Hey Noah!

Soccer223: Hey, wats up?

ClaireBear: umm, well me and a couple of friends are going up to six flags tomorrow night and we're going to stay there for the weekend and I was wondering if you wanna come?

Soccer223: errrr let me go check brb

Ten minutes later….

Soccer223:Yeah I can go :

ClaireBear: Good bring your stuff to school tomorrow massies driver will bring us up to Chris's dads hotel where we'll stay for 2 nights is that cool?

Soccer223: totally cant wait till tom. nite

ClaireBear: nite sweet dreams

Soccer223: wish you the same thing :

_ClaireBear has signed off_

_Soccer223 has sighed off_

**Alicia's Room**

**October 2****nd**

**6:45**

Alicia was just finished packing when her phone rang.

_I'm Miss American Dream since I was 17  
Don't matter if I step on the scene  
Or sneak away to the Philippines  
They're still gonna put pictures of my derriere in the magazine  
You want a piece of me?  
You want a piece of me..._

I'm Miss bad media karma  
Another day another drama  
Guess I can't see the harm  
In working and being a mama  
And with a kid on my arm  
I'm still an exceptional earner  
And you want a piece of me

**JoshHotz: **hey babe u ready for today?

**AliciaRivera:** heck yeah!!

**AliciaRivera:** u ready 2 hold my hand a lot? :

**JoshHotz:** Yeah but you'll ride all the scary rides rite?

**AliciaRivera:** of course

**JoshHotz:** we'll ill c u in like 45 min

**AliciaRivera:** I cant wait

**Range Rover**

**October 2****nd**

**7:45**

"Alright does everyone day their bags?" Massie asked as she glanced out of the window. _This weekend can go either 2 ways; the good way with not much drama, or the bad way with fights and drama._

Massie looked down at her palm pilot and her current in and out stage.

**In/Out**

Six flags- Disney World

Noah- Cam

Aim- MySpace

And with that settled they started there more retain.

"Starting with Claire today. She is wearing my Juicy cable knit V neck sweater, a pair of low rise Sevens, paired with her new dark leather Sperris. If she adds a bit more gloss she's a 9.4 am I right?"

"Yes!" Everyone said at once and then all of the sudden for no reason they all cracked up!

"Kristen is wearing a lovely pink and gray Puma t-shirt, a pair of white straight Vera Wang jeans and pink Pumas. I think she is a 9.3"

"Moving right along the line Dylan is wearing a baby blue Chanel cotton blouse, gray suit pants, and the newest Steven Madden flats in once again baby blue. Her total for today is umm how about a 9.5?"

"Yeah I think you look really pretty today Dyl." Claire said and Kristen and Alicia agreed with her.

"Aww thanks you guys"

"Now today Alicia is wearing a turquoise blouse under a chocolate brown blazer, chocolate chaps, finished off with a open toe sandal to show of her freshly pedicure toes. Am I right?"

"Why yes you are now what's my score?"

"Ummm how about a 9.6?"

"Works for me!"

"And now last but not least me! Today I am wearing a nice royal purple DNKY suit and white silk cami under my blazer, and to top of my look a pair of white DG paten leather 3 inch heels. So who do I look?"

Claire called out "9.7"

Alicia said "9.6"

And Kristen and Dylan agreed with Alicia.

"So a 9.6 I am. Okay shall we find us our boys?" Massie asked already walking over to were Dempsey was sitting.

"I'm going to go find Noah"

"I'm going to go look for Josh"

Dylan gave Kristen a shrug and they walked over to Massie and Dempsey.

The day went by pretty fast just like everyone had hoped. And sharp at 3:45 to big black Hummer limos pulled up to the school to take the Pretty Committee, and the guys to six flags!

**ok so how do you like this chapter? ill write more/ post more tom. please read and review! reviews make me smile and I usually answer them :**


	4. you did what?

BOCD Parking lot

**BOCD Parking lot**

**October 2****nd**

**3:32**

**NoahJohnston: **hey im almost outside I got in trouble in ms. livings class I had to beg her not to give a detention

**ClaireLyons:** haha a trouble maker? I would have never guessed

**ClaireLyons:** where r u rite now?

**NoahJohnston:** rite behind u :

Claire spun around to look right at his chest. _Gosh he is so darn good looking… tall, dark, and a total HART!!_

"Hey" Claire said shyly, from the corner of her eye she saw Cam glaring at her but for the first time in a long time she didn't care. She liked Noah now.

"Hi, so what do you prefer long rollercoaster's or scary ones?"

"Umm long scary ones, but only if someone hands my hand."

"Well in that case you are going to ride all the scary rollercoaster's with privilege of hold my hand!"

"Okay well then let's hit the road."

One limo was to hold everyone's suit cases or in the guys case duffel bags and the other one was for the kids to be entertained for the next 3 hours.

At first there was awkward silence, everyone was either staring at there phones or whispering.

**MassieBlock:** this is going to be a long 3 hours

**ClaireLyons:** anybody have an idea how to pump up the party?

**DylanMarvil:** nope :

**KristenGregory:** same

**AliciaRivera:** truth or dare?

**MassieBlock:** ok

**ClaireLyons:** wait

**ClaireLyons:** wat if something goes wrong then the whole weekend is already ruined before we even get to 6 flags

**KristenGregory:** she has a point

**DylanMarvil:** agreed

**AliciaRivera:** ok but wat will we do

**MassieBlock:** lets ask the guys

**ClaireLyons:** ill ask noah

**MassieBlock: **no ill just ask

"Ok we all know how awkward this is so any ideas on how to pump the party as Claire said?"

Dempsey spoke first "How about truth or dare?"

All the guys agreed.

"No, because someone always gets upset at that game and they would probably stay ticked off all weekend and then wow what a fun weekend!" Claire quickly responded.

"Okay new rule what ever happens in the limo stays in the limo. So once we exit this thing we never mention it again deal?"

"Wow Noah, as a new comer you really now your stuff." Derrington said proudly.

"Okay let's start. Alicia I dare you to kiss Josh for 35 seconds." Kemp said.

Alicia blushed, and then made her way over to were Josh was sitting and they started to kiss.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!!"

"Ok I did it so now I get to pick someone!" "How about you Claire, truth or dare?"

"Umm sorry guys but I'm going to go with truth."

"Claire is it true made out with Conner Foley more than once?" Alicia asked her.

Claire shot her_ thanks a lot _look.

"Umm yeah,.."

Before she could finish Cam interrupted her. "Wait let me get this straight, you made out with this loser more than once? I can't believe you and we were still going out at that time you backstabber."

"Cam once again you just assume I'm a bad person. Well you don't even know what happened, just like that thing with that Nikki girl but since I'm bad person you have no right to know what really happened and you are such a self centered jerk Cam Fisher, I can't believe that I trusted you because you don't even deserve me. There are you happy now?" Claire shouted.

"You no what Claire, Olivia was 10 times better then you."

"Then go cry to her!"

"I will I still have her on speed dial number 1."

"Sir, can you pull the car over?" Claire asked at this point Claire was bawling.

"Yes Madam."

"Thanks so much."

And once the car pulled to a stop Claire ran out of it and into the woods to cry a bit more. Noah and Kristen followed her.

Cam was trying to get out of the car but Massie won't let him.

"Cam are you a donkey?"

"Umm no?"

"Then why are you acting like such an ass?"

"Massie let go off me I have to go find her."

"No, Claire is right you don't deserve her."

With that Massie jumped out of the car shut the door behind her and wait of to follow Claire and the others.

**Out in some woods**

**October 2****nd**

**4:56**

"Claire? Noah? Kristen?" Massie shouted as she made her way into the woods.

"Mass, we're over here." Kristen shouted.

"Claire are you ok?"

Claire was sitting on the ground hugging her knees, her mascara was smeared, her eyes blood shot for her crying yet she still looked pretty.

Noah has his strong arms around her. Massie had to admit they looked pretty cute together. After 15 more minutes of talking they made there way back to the car.

**ClaireLyons:** I never knew noah was such a good hugger :

**AliciaRivera:** omg Claire r u ok?

**ClaireLyons:** yeah we're making r way bac 2 the car

Alicia laughed Cam shot his head up. "Is she alright? What did she say?"

"Will you chill out, she's fine they'll be here in like a minute."

Claire got in to the car last still holding on to Noah's hand.

**DerrickHarrington:** dude wats going on with claire and noah?

**CamFisher:** idk

**JoshHotz:** looks like u got a new rival

**KempHurely:** dude its going to be hard to Claire bac now

**ChrisPlovert:** whats ur plan?

**CamFisher:** will u guys shut up, mayb I don't want Claire bac. anyway she wouldn't take me bac

**DerrickHarrington:** so u do want her bac?

**CamFisher:** man leave me alone

In the meantime….

**AliciaRivera: **I hope nothing else happens this weekend (I mean bad stuff)

**JoshHotz:** Yeah I no I can't believe cam though

**JoshHotz:** what said about olivia, I mean he only used her to make Claire jealous

**AliciaRivera:** wait he used her?

**JoshHotz:** wat you didn't no?

**AliciaRivera:** umm no!

**AliciaRivera:** omg and all he did was hurt claire. I have to tell her

**JoshHotz:** no plz don't I thought she knew

**AliciaRivera:** Josh, claire is one of my best friends I have 2 tell her

**JoshHotz:** yeah and im ur bf plzz don't tell her if she finds out my friendship with cam could be over and he is like a brother 2 me plz don't tell and anyways it would hurt claire even more if she found out.

**AliciaRivera:** gosh I hate it when ur rite. fine I wont tell her

**JoshHotz:** thank you

**AliciaRivera:** ur welcome

Of course Massie and Dempsey where texting as well.

**MassieBlock:** did anything happen while we were gone?

**DempseyS:** yeah cam almost cried

**MassieBlock:** how pathetic

**DempseyS:** and I missed you :

**MassieBlock:** I missed you to :

**NoahJohnston:** r u ok?

**ClaireLyons:** yeah

**NoahJohnston:** I don't think ur a bad person I think u r the total opposite

**ClaireLyons:** thanks :

**NoahJohnston:** so wat really happened with conner?

**ClaireLyons:** it was a stupid dare we were all going out on a night on the town and in the car abby dared me and conner to make out I told alicia and massie and this was the first time they mentioned it again

**NoahJohnston:** o ok well that's a different story y didn't u tell cam tho?

**ClaireLyons:** cause he was already mad at me and I didn't want him to think I was lying to him. u no noah ur a good listener I hate it when ppl just always guess stuff and half the time there wrong.

**NoahJohnston:** I have been told that

**NoahJohnston:** claire…

**ClaireLyons:** yeah?

**NoahJohnston:** will u b my gf?

**ClaireLyons:**Yes!! : u just made my day

**NoahJohnston:** u made my week when u 1st ran into me

**ClaireLyons:** aww thanks

Claire shut her phone gave the Pretty Committee a smile, put her head on Noah's shoulder, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Everyone else just texted for the next hour and a half.

**KristenGregory: **aww they look so cute together

**DylanMarvil:** yea totally

**MassieBlock:** do u think he asked her to b his gf?

**AliciaRivera:** I think so else she wouldn't be smiling in her sleep look.

They all turned there head to look at Claire and Noah. She did look like she was smiling and they gave Noah a thumb-ups. He replied with a grin.

_Claire is so darn cute, _Noah thought, _and now she is my girlfriend can it get more perfect then this?_

And for the rest of the ride he watched as everyone else watched him and Claire.

**Do you like was it good was it bad plzz read and review!! And if you don't like Claire and Noah being together umm o well. and you know how I said Alicia and Josh would get in a fight I'm changing that to Massie and Dempsey. I'm working on the next chapter!**


	5. six flags

Six Flags

**Hey everyone! I hope you like the chapter! enjoy :**

**Six Flags**

**October 2****nd**

**6:56**

While in line to get there tickets Claire, Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan, Dempsey, Noah, and Josh were talking about all rides they wanted to ride once they were inside.

"Let's figure it out when we are actually inside and waiting in a long line. What time does the park close?" Claire asked.

"I think on the weekends it closes at 12." Josh replied.

For the next 15 minutes they waited in line until they were finally at the ticket booth. Everyone had Massie their 150 and Massie and Claire went to get the tickets while everyone waited at the entranced.

"Hello, and Welcome to Six Flags. How may I help you today?" An older women behind the counter said.

"Yes hello. I need 12 tickets for tonight that we can use till Sunday." Claire told the lady behind the counter.

"Okay your total is 3000 even. Will you be staying in the Six Flags hotel this weekend?"

"Yes and please charge it to my credit card."

"Okay will do Madam. Ummm if you tell me your name I can send the tickets for the next two days to the hotel and you can pick them up tomorrow. So you don't lose them."

"O' that would be good. The reservation is under Chris Plovert."

"Mr. Plovert's son?"

"Yes."

"O well tell him hi from me! And here are your tickets, and ill have the other tickets sent to the hotel for you."

"Thanks!"

The girls headed back to meet the others and they were off for a good time. Well at least that's what they hoped for. For the next 4 hours everyone had a good time all they did was laugh and scream. Of course Josh and Noah held their promise and held Alicia's and Claire's hand while they were on the scary rides.

They were getting on a ride call 'Superman' and Noah reached for Claire's hand, she smiled and reached for his. They got on, got buckled and up they went.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" They all yelled!

Laughing they all went to the next ride. After a while the girls got tired and they made their way towards the hotel.

They checked in to the two suits they had gotten for free from Chris's dad and made there way up to the rooms.

"Hey what do you guys think if we go for a quick swim?" Dylan asked.

It was only 11:23 and the pool closed at 12:30 so they had over an hour.

"Yeah that's cool we'll meet you down in the lobby." Dempsey said.

The girls quickly changed and put their hair up. "Okay quick outfit check. Claire is wearing a navy blue with white poke-a-dots Billabong stringed bikini with a pair if white flip flops. Her hair is put in a messy bun on top her head. Her total 9.6"

"Dylan is wearing a pink and orange Juicy ruffled two piece orange Chanel flip flops her hair in a side pony-tail her total umm 9.4"

"Kristen is wearing a yellow and black Michael Kors swimsuit her hair just like Claire's an bun on top her head. She is a 9.3"

"Alicia is wearing a pink and black Chanel halter swim black gem stone Ralph Lauren flip flops and her hair is pulled back into a classy bun. I give her a 9.5"

"And I am a Dior gold one piece with a pair of simple pink flip flops. My hair is in a braid. So how do I look?

"9.6" Alicia said

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Okay then are we ready to go?"

Then guys were already in the lobby when the girls arrived. Claire looked at Noah who looked a back at her with a grin! _Gosh he looks so cute in those Hugo Boss trunks. And his abs are great!_

Noah was thinking_ Wow she really is good looking. Sweet, funny, caring. And I can't believe that she is all mine!_

"Let's hit the water!" Dempsey said picking up Massie and making his way to the pool.

"Dempsey no, put me down. Noooo"

"Too late!"

He had already released her and she had already hit the water. The others cannon balled in or in the girls case used the stairs because they didn't want to get their hair wet.

"Who wants to have a chicken fight?" Josh asked.

Claire looked at Alicia who shrugged and made her way towards Josh. Claire made her way towards Noah.

"Partner?" she asked him shyly.

"Sure, lets show these losers how its done." he said and helped her get on his shoulders.

"Hey you better watch out who you're calling a loser, loser!" Josh said as he helped Alicia up.

"Okay loser plays me and Kristen" Chris said looking over to see if Kristen was ok with it, she said it was fine with her as long as she didn't get hurt.

"Let the games begin!" Kemp shouted.

Cam and Derrington had gotten out and where over at the mini bar, obviously trying to pretend they weren't interested but Cam was just staring at Claire and thinking _she is so beautiful, she never laughed like that when she was around me. I know I over reacted with the whole Nikki thing but she can't totally be over me I mean... _his thoughts were interrupted by Derrington asking him what he was staring at.

"Dude I'm tried I'm going to bed." Cam said picking up his stuff and leaving. Claire was making her way towards him. _Is she about to talk to me?_

Claire walked straight past him and reached for her stuff. Everyone else was getting out now too.

Cam opened his mouth "Claire can we talk?"

"I beg your pardon? Talk Cam? I wanted to but know you rejected me like 4 freaking times and now that you see I finally moved on you wanna talk? No, but now it's a little too late Cam we are done and I have nothing left to say to you."

"Claire don't be like that" Cam said reaching for her arm.

By now everyone was watching to see what would happen next.

"Cam let go off me."

Cam didn't release his grip.

"Cam you're hurting me let go." Claire said her hand was starting to turn slightly purple.

Noah had seen enough.

"Man she said let go, so let her go."

"What do you know, you met her like 3 days ago and she's already your girlfriend?"

"Cam don't start like that. Noah has showed me more respect and kindness in the last hours then you showed me the entire time we were going out." Claire said and with that she took Noah's hand and they walked off.

Noah brought her to her room.

Claire turned around to face Noah and his amazing eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Cam. I mean I always wanted to talk to him about it, but no be was to busy with that fake nose Duh-livia to care."

"Don't worry about it Claire, I mean he was really stupid to let you go in the first place but he has to get over it sometime I mean he dumped you."

"Yeah I guess so. Well I'm going to go shower and then sleep for a very long time. Goodnight."

Noah bent down slightly gave her a kiss on the for-head and waved good- bye.

By the time Claire was out of the shower and was in her Pink silk boy shorts with matching cami the others were already in the room.

"So how did it go with Noah?" Dylan asked eagerly.

"He gave me a kiss on the for-head and then I went to go shower."

"O so we didn't miss anything good?"

"No now can we please go to bed I'm tired and I wanna sleep!" Claire said making her way to one of the beds.

The other girls quickly shower and changed. Once they were all snuggled in their bed they talked about what rides they should do tomorrow. Everyone agreed that they would wait till sun rise to find that out.

Claire was only partly listening because she was really texting Noah.

**ClaireLyons:** Hey how's it going in there?

**NoahJohnston:** Cam is giving me the evil eye

**ClaireLyons:** lol let him be hes being stupid.

**ClaireLyons:** o and thanks 4 getting me / helping me after I jumped out of the car. I was just so upset.

**NoahJohnston:** No prob. sometimes I wonder what would happen if ppl didn't take actions, and I figure that they can miss out on a lot. Like if you hadn't ran in to me it could have been that we never met and that would have been a prob. cause I really like you a lot Claire.

**ClaireLyons:** wow that's deep, but im glad I ran into cause I like you a lot 2:

NoahJohnston: well Im glad we settled that good night Claire

**ClaireLyons:** Good night Noah!

And with that Claire turned of her phone, closed her eyes and feel soundly asleep. She couldn't wait to spend day laughing and screaming, and share it all with Noah!

**So wat do you guys think. I no it's a bit short but the next chapter is going to be longer! So plzz read and review!**


	6. my cousins

Hey, umm the price with the 6 flags tickets is 4 all 3 days just to let you know not that you're thinking that's only for 1 da

**Hey, umm the price with the 6 flags tickets is 4 all 3 days just to let you know not that you're thinking that's only for 1 day… Hope you like this chapter!**

**Girls Hotel Suite**

**October 3****rd**

**10:20**

The girls had agreed to meet the guys at 10:45 in the main lobby for breakfast and then they would go out for the day. Alicia was French braiding Claire's hair. Dylan was doing her male-up, Kristen was in the shower, and Massie was brush her hair to perfection.

After Alicia finished braiding Claire's hair she changed her clothes, applied her make-up and started to text Josh.

**AliciaRivera:** hey

**JoshHotz:** hey beautiful how's it going?

**AliciaRivera:** just getting ready what about you?

**JoshHotz:** just got out of the shower

**AliciaRivera:** oo ok

**JoshHotz:** I cant wait to c u :

**AliciaRivera:** can't wait 2 c u either

**JoshHotz:** I no only 5 more min

**AliciaRivera:** : I g2g c u in a few

**JoshHotz:** ok bye

Massie was in the middle of applying eye liner when her phone rang.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

Massie ran over to pick up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Massie sweetie, honey guess what. Your Uncle Patrick and and your cousins are in town!"

"Ok so….?"

"Well they are just here for a week, and so me and your dad want you to come home."

"What!! Mom I just got here I can't leave now."

"Honey, you are going to come home. Isaac is already on his way. So pack your stuff he'll be there in a hour or so. Can't wait to see you! Bye."

Then the line went blank. Beep, beep, beep.

Massie shut her phone. _What the heck. On my perfect weekend with Dempsey they have to come? Gosh my family is so messed up._

"You guys," Massie said softly "My mom just called my uncle and cousins are at my house and she wants me to go home."

"Ok well when do you have to leave?" Claire asked

"Isaac is coming in about an hour."

"Well that gives us time to pack!" Dylan said making her way to the closet.

"_Us_" Alicia repeated.

"Yeah do you think we're going let Mass. leave and we stay here? If one of us leaves we all leave right?" Kristen said

"Yeah I guess" Claire said looking down at her phone.

**ClaireLyons:** I have 2g home :

**NoahJohnston:** Y?

**ClarieLyons:** Mass, has family in town so she has to leave and dyl and kris said we should go with her so were packing rite now…

**NoahJohnston:** ok ill leave 2 I don't think cam wants me hear anyway…

**ClaireLyons:** really? :

**NoahJohnston:** yeah

**ClaireLyons:** ok meet us down in the lobby in 30min

**NoahJohnston:** yes madam… cant wait 2 c u :

**ClaireLyons:** I cant wait 2 c u either byee

**NoahJohnston:** I just told the guys, Dempsey and Joh are coming 2

**ClaireLyons:** ok cool cya in 30

**NoahJohnston:** ok bye

"Hey you guys, Josh, Noah, and Dempsey have decided to pack and head home with us. Is that not cool or what?" Claire said.

"Really, what about Derrington, Cam, Kemp, and Chris?" Alicia asked.

Massie anwsered that question, "Who cares?"

"I'm about to tell you guys something that may never, and I mean never be repeated. Okay?"

Everyone said yes and Kristen went on. "Well I kinda like… Derrington… but no one can tell him okay?"

"Kristen what the heck, he is such a bad boyfriend and he is immature, but if that's your type go for it." Massie mumbled.

"I don't know why I like him but… I just do. But don't ever tell anyone!!"

"We wont promise." Dylan burped.

The girls cracked up, and started to pack their things.

**Hotel Lobby**

**October 3****rd**

**11:43**

The guys were'nt down yet and Isaac wasn't there yet. So the girls did a quick outfit check! "Okay today Dylan is wearing a BCBG black and white pin stirped blouse. A pair of dark wash YSL jeans, and silver Jimmy Choo pumps. Today she is a 9.5"

"Claire, is wearing a of pink L.A.M.B. summer dress with a pair of dark blue leggins, and dark blue pair of Miu Miu flats. Total for today is 9.4"

"Alicia is wearing a Phillip Lim sweater dress in yellow, and a pair of dark pink snake skin Gianni Bini flats. Umm today she is a 9.4"

"Kristen is wearing a Honora sweater vest, black Michael Stars skinny jeans and green Havaianas matching her sweater vest. She is a total 9.3"

"And I am wearing Louis Vuitton silk dress and Rachel Comey peep toe pumps. Whats my total?"

"Umm 9.5" Dylan said

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Agreed"

"Okay and here come the guys good lets get ready." Massie said, while looking into the mirror.

"Hey Claire!" Noah said looking her right into her eyes. Claire felt like she was about to melt. He was just so perfect.

"Hey Noah. Ready to get out of here?"

"Yup, I called my mom and she said that she was happy I found some new friends already, and she wanted to know well if you wanted to come over for dinner next weekend or so? Do you?"

"Sure, I'll ask my mom!"

"Ok, my mom is going to be so happy when she meets you, my last girlfriend was your total oppostive and my mom hated her, so know she will love you. You Calire I'm so glad I ment you, you are like everything a guy could ever ask for; beautiful, smart, funny, and kind."

"Wow, you really think about me in that way?"

"Yeah I do."

"You really do know how to make someone feel good don't you"

Noah blushed and picked up her bag and helped her in the limo. The next 3 hours weren't going to be weird like the ride there had been. They were going to be fun and Claire couldn't wait to meet Noah's mom.

**The Blocks Car**

**October**** 3****rd**

**12:56**

Everyone was watching 'The Notebook' Kristen's choice so Massie had a few moments to do her state of the union on her palm pilot.

**In/Out**

Chicken fights- Catfights

Laughing & screaming- Crying & screaming

Me- My cousins

After Massie finished that she threw her palm pilot into her bag and went back to watching the movie watched every weekend!

After the movie was over everyone talked for awhile, and then they were finally home. Isaac dropped everyone of at their house, and they said they would all get on AIM or Myspace later to talk about what they could do next weekend. They agreed to maybe go see 'Prom Night' or 'Shutter.'

After they dropped the last person of which was Alicia, Massie invited Claire to sped the night. Massie had said it was so Claire could meet her cousins, but the real reason was because she honestly didn't like her uncle that much he scared the crap out of her. Once when he got drunk at a party he had said that we was tried of how William was so powerful and he would one day destroy what William had made. Massie knew that couldn't happen, but the thought still gave her the shivers.

As for her cousins they were ok, her cousin Bella was her age, and Jacob was 2 years older.

Once Claire was there, Massie introduced her to her cousins.

"Claire, this is Bella and this is Jacob they are going to be staying with us for the week."

"Hello" Jacob said giving Claire a good hand shake.

"Hi!" Claire said shaking his hand back. _Did I miss something… since when do you do hand shakes again?_

Massie showed her cousins around, and then she and Claire went upstairs to go sleep. The two girls talk for awhile and then Claire fell asleep.

Massie walked over to her iMac to see if anyone was on AIM or Myspace no one was so she grabbed Bean and went to bed. Little did she know that she was going to get very little sleep that night….

**So what do you guys think is it good is it bad? Plzz** **read and review. I'm starting my next chapter tom. it might not be finished for a while cause I have a lot to do this week, but I promise not to keep you waiting to long!!**


	7. authors note

Authors note

**Authors note!**

**Hey everyone I just wanted to say I know my spelling is really bad and I'm really sorry about that, so don't mind the spelling please. **

**I'm working on my next chapter : **

**Luv ya and please review!!**


	8. xoxo,c

Massie's room

**Massie's room**

**October 4****th**

**3:12 (am)**

Massie woke up to a groan. _What the heck?_ Massie looked down at Claire who was still sleeping.

"Claire, wake up." Massie whispered at Claire.

"Mass? What time is it," Claire looked at her watched, "why are you waking me at 3 in the morning!?"

"I heard a groan coming from downstairs. Now get up we need to go take a look."

"Fine, I'm coming."

The two girls put on their robes and went downstairs. Down near the guest room where Bella was sleeping the groan got louder. The girls open the door and down on floor was Bella, having what looked like a seizer.

"Bella?"

She didn't reply. Massie moved closer to your cousin.

"Claire, quick go get my parents." Massie said as she tired to pick Bella up.

"Okay I'll be right back." Claire ran up the stairs knocked on Massie's parent's bedroom door.

"Mrs. Block?"

After a moment of silence Mrs. Block came to the door.

"Claire? What's going on?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"Come quick, Bella is having a seizer. Massie downstairs with her."

"O'my let me just wake William."

"William, wake up, Bella is having a seizer."

Moments later everyone including Jacob, Massie's uncle who's name Claire had forgotten where downstairs, waiting for the ambulance to come.

**St. Judes Hospital for Kids **

**October 4****th**

**5:32 **

Once the ambulance had come Claire's parents had woken up as well and they all went to the hospital together. It had been almost 2 hours since Claire and Massie had found Bella.

The doctors had said if the girls hadn't found Bella, it could have been worse. Luckily it was only a same seizer, but it could have ended badly if no one would have found her till morning.

"William, should we take the kids home?" Jay asked.

"I think that's a good idea. Yeah why don't we do that?" he replied.

**Block Estate **

**October 4****th**

**7:59**

After they had gotten home, Claire and Massie went over to Claire's 'house'. They had fallen asleep in Claire's room.

Claire woke up again at 8:00 and went to check her e-mails. She had 5 unopened e-mails. She decide to up the one from Noah first.

--Original Message--

To: Claire

From: Noah

Subject: six flags!

Hey Claire,

I wanted to thank you for inviting me to six flags this weekend, I truly had fun! I miss you already and I can't wait to see you Monday! Hope you run into me**:**

Xoxo,

Noah

--Original Message--

Claire replied to the message saying the following:

--Original Message--

To: Noah

From: Claire

Subject: Re- six flags

Noah,

I'm so glad you came to 6 flags with us. I had a good time. miss you 2 see you Monday in homeroom!

Xoxo

Claire

--Original Message--

The next message was from Alicia.

--Original Message--

To: The Pretty Committee

From: Alicia

Subject: NYC

Hey girl's,

Since our weekend was cut short I was thinking we do a shopping/ spa weekend in NYC next weekend. Good idea right. Just us and the big city!

Luv ya!

aLiCiA!!

P.S. mass are you going to throw another Halloween party this year?? Because if you are I got some ideas!!

--Original Message--

Claire was going to bring that up when Massie woke up.

--Original Message--

To: The Pretty Committee

From: Claire

Subject: Re- NYC

Heyyy,

I think going to NYC is a great idea leesh. O and what if the theme for the Halloween party if we do one, could be the opposite of what it was last year we could do like a heaven them. We could all go as angels and be the only ones to be angels and have like the big Victoria's Secret wings, silver booty shorts that say like 'Naughty' like we can be naughty angels. if you like it tell me, I think it could be really cool.

Luv you guys,

Claire

--Original Message--

Claire read on. Two of the e-mail was junk so she just deleted them. The last one was from… Cam.

Claire took a deep breath and opened it.

--Original Message--

To: Claire

From: Cam

Subject: Talk…

C,

I know I over reacted with the Nikki thing and I feel really bad about that and I know you always wanted to talk about it and was to chicken to talk to you about… anyway the point is that I really miss you and I need you. I can have different girlfriends but they aren't like you, they don't eat gummies or sugar and they don't have your personality. Claire I miss you. PLEASE reply…

I need you,

C

p.s. if you wanna talk about it meet me at bleachers after Saturday's game.

--Original Message--

Claire's eyes were blurry now. _Darn it Cam, I miss you too, but Noah I think I like him more…_

Claire turned around and saw Massie standing right behind her.

"So what are you going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, I mean I miss Cam, but Noah is so sweet and kind that I would miss him a lot if I ended it."

"Well I think you shouldn't leave Noah, but I think you should talk to Cam."

"Yeah, I'm going to take I quick shower if you want you can check your e-mail or whatever, I'll be back in like 20 minutes."

Claire walked out and into the bathroom. _Should I really talk to Cam? Or is it all just a big mistake, well it's worth a shot._

After Claire finished showering and blow dried her hair she walked back into her room.

"Claire I like your idea about the Halloween party. I think it can be totally fun. We can call Landon later. But they costumes have to be the bomb! We need every girl envy us and every guy want us."

"Really you like my idea? And how is your cousin?"

"Yeah I really like your idea, and Bella and my uncle are heading home today but Jacob is staying with us for a couple months. He is going to go to BOCD. I talked to my mom a couple minutes ago that's how I know all this. I told her about the party and she said as long as this year we all wear the same costumes. I was like yes mom I know. So what do you say co-host?"

"Wow, I wonder how people will react to a party in heaven!"

"Yeah, Claire do you think you will ever be friends with Cam again?"

"I don't know," Claire said sitting down on her unmade bed "he was my first boyfriend but someone who hurts me like he did doesn't deserve me, and he just screwed with me, so I don't know."

Massie looked at watch. "Claire I'm going to go home and take a shower I'll talk to you later."

After Massie left Claire thought_ this is going to be an interesting month._

**So what do you think?? plzz review and tell me if Cam and Claire should get back together or if Claire should stick with Noah. So like review!! **

**I'll write the next chapter soon!**

**Lots of love!!**


	9. soccer rockz

Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm fasting forwarding a week

**Hey I just wanted to let you know that I'm fasting forwarding a week. And now they are at Saturday's game! Enjoy!!**

**Soccer Field**

**Saturday 10****th**

**1:25  
**

It was only a couple minutes before the game and Claire had to go find Noah. She wanted to wish him luck before his 1st game. Today the Tomahawks were playing the Stallions. It was going to be a pretty good game.

Claire saw Noah leaving the locker room and waved at him. He smiled and started to walk towards her.

"Hey!" He said.

"Hey, so are you ready to win or what?"

"Yeah totally, I can't wait you better cheer me on."

"O I will just tell me when to!"

Noah laughed _Gosh she is adorable _he thought.

Claire watched him laugh, then slowly move towards him and gave him a kiss.

"Wow, what did I do to deserve that?"

"For being you, and a really good boyfriend!"

"Well you are very welcome. Now, I will bring you to your sit but then I have to go talk to the coach."

He held out his hand, "Shall we?" Claire took his hand and they were off. Once Claire was at her seat she checked her phone because it had gone off while she was walking with Noah.

She had 4 new texts.

**CamFisher: **y did u kiss him? & we still need 2 talk

**ClaireLyons:** since when do u decide who I kiss & who I don't?

**CamFisher:** what can I do 2 make it up 2 u?

**ClaireLyons:** nothing, cam can't u just let me be happy?

The next one was from Derrington.

**DerrickHarrington:** have u seen mass?

**ClaireLyons:** no y?

**DerrickHarrington:** ok thnkz

**ClaireLyons:** welcome

One from Massie.

MassieBlock: have u seen Dempsey

ClaireLyons: no but Derrington waz looking 4 u

MassieBlock: ok…. I g2g find Dempsey

Last but not least one from Josh.

JoshHotz: plz talk to cam

ClaireLyons: now he needs ppl to do his dirty work?

JoshHotz: no, but he is really kinda depressed

ClaireLyons: lol yeah rite, well I g2g good luck with the game 2day

JoshHotz: thnkz u have fun watching

ClaireLyons: I totally will haha tell me when u score!

JoshHotz: lol later

Claire shut her phone and went to go look for Massie.

**I no it's a short chapter and im kinda stuck so plz give me some ideas. should Dempsey and Massie stay together what about Noah and Claire.**

**I promise to update soon!!**


	10. breakups

Soccer Field

**Here it is! My next chapter I hope you like it!**

**Soccer Field**

**Saturday October 10th**

**2:30**

The game was over the Tomahawks had crushed the other team 5:2. Claire had just left her seat and was walking over to find Noah when she saw Dempsey making out with a certain blond air head.

She quickly grabbed phone but Massie was already there, she went up to him slapped him hard and then started yelling at him and Duh-livia.

"How could you? You backstabber, I cared for you and you go and make out with her?"

Massie said her like she said fat and sugar.

"Massie let me explain..." but Massie had seen enough Olivia was smiling and Dempsey well he looked a mess.

"Dempsey, hate to break it to you but in my book this is consider cheating which means I'm dumping you. We're over!"

Claire clapped and Massie smiled up at the sun she was happy to be single again!

Claire and Massie walked down to the field to catch up with Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen.

"Guys, I just caught Dempsey cheating on me with Duh-livia, and well I dumped him."

"Wow Mass I feel really bad for you. Well now that you're single lets go celebrate!" Alicia said.

"I'm up for that but let's first go congratulate the guys on the win." Kristen said already walking towards them. The rest of TPC followed her.

Claire quickly ran over to Noah and hugged him, even if he was sweaty and dirty.

"Told you I'd cheer" she said looking up into his eyes.

Noah looked down at her beautiful blue eyes and thought _should I tell her?_

Cam looked at Noah and Claire with envy, all he wanted to do is hug Claire tightly. He missed her so much, and now seeing her in the arms of another guys just made him even angrier.

He decide to take things in his own hands and make a plan, but he would need help from a lot of people including the following; Derrington, Josh, Alicia, and most of all Massie.

Massie phone rang; she looked at the caller i.d.

She gave Cam a puzzled look and opened the text.

**CamFisher:** will u help me get Claire bac?

**MassieBlock:** y, she moved on let her b happy

**CamFisher:** but I need her plz

**MassieBlock:** …..

**CamFisher:** MASSIE plzz

**MassieBlock:** ok wat do I have to do?

**CamFisher:** help me get her bac I have to proof to her that I still love her

**MassieBlock:** Ok Romeo like what do you have in mind

**CamFisher:** I wanna take her to the Boys Like Girls concert that's still her fav band right?

**MassieBlock:** yeah and….

**CamFisher:** and at the concert pay them to play Hero/Heroine and have them dedicate the song to Claire from me and when they play it ill give her a bunch of roses. what do u think

**MassieBlock:** I like it when is the concert?

**CamFisher:** Nov. 5

**MassieBlock:** oh

**CamFisher:** Y?

**MassieBlock:** cause the Halloween party is well on Halloween so u guys wont be together by then again

**CamFisher:** ok what r u guys going as?

**MassieBlock:** srry TPC u could tell ppl and we cant have ppl in the same outfit as us now can we?

**CamFisher:** o ok

**MassieBlock:** l8r

Massie shut her phone and threw it in her bag and said that she was bored and was going home. Claire quickly said bye to everyone and left too.

**Claire's Room**

**Sunday October 11****th**

**9:56**

Claire was sitting at her desk doing her homework on suddenly her phone went of into picture mail ring tone.

_It's gettin late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate (yeah)  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here lookin like you do  
You're makin' stayin' over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you dont have to go don't_

Claire flipped up her phone, she was wondering who was sending her a picture this late at night.

"O' my" Claire whisper. It was a picture of Noah kissing Kori.

_How could this have happened? I was nice, and I did everything for him._

Claire saw the number was blocked, so who ever sent the picture didn't want her to know who he or she was.

Claire felt like crying, no that wasn't it she had to face it she still had feelings for Cam and she was just trying to hide it.

_He wouldn't take me back, __I shouldv'e talked to him, maybe things won't be like this messed up now. _

Claire looked out her window, tommorow she would have to face Cam, Kori, and Noah. Yahoo she couldn't wait!

**Massie's Room**

**Monday October 12****th**

**6:54**

Massie could not believe Cam's luck, Claire had quickly come over yesterday and told her about Kori and Noah. Also she could not think of one reason why Noah would cheat on Claire with _Kori_!

Massie had wanted to make Claire feel better so she let Claire borrow her clothes.

Claire had said that she wasn't sure if she was over Cam yet and was going to be happily single for a while. Massie thought Claire was pretty brave for the fact that she was going to dump Noah infront of the ENTIRE school at lunch this afternoon.

**BOCD**

**Monday October 12****th**

**7:21**

"Okay ladies lets get ready! Outfit check" Massie spoke. "Okay, Kristen is wearing a Guess? blue and yellow striped blouse, DNKY dark wash jeans, Calvin Klein kitten heels. Today she is a 9.3"

"Dylan is wearing a Lacoste mini dress in red, white 7's and BCBG flats. She is a 9.2"

"Alicia is wearing a Vintage flapper shirt, Marc by Marc Jacobs jeans, and Miu Miu pumps. Her total is 9.5"

"O and before I forget later you guys will meet my cousin Jacob. Ok moving along Claire is wearing a Prada wrap dress, a little white blazer over the pretty pink color and 3 inch Chole heels. I like she is a 9.7"

"Wow Mass, really?"

"Yes Claire really, ok I'm wearing a Diesel silk babydoll top, a Chanel jeans skirt, and Jill Stuart peep toe flats."

"9.7" Alicia said looking at Massie.

"Ok, cool. Now let's go find Jacob, I think you Kristen are really going to like him!"

Kristen smiled and started to walk towards the buliding.

"Jacob!" Massie shouted and waved over to her cousin he smiled and walked over to meet Massie and her friends.

"Hey Massie!" Jacob said.

_Man Massie__ was right Jacob is really cute _Kristen thought. Jacob was deeply tanned, olive colored eyes and shaggy dark brown hair.

Massie and the rest of the TPC talked to Jacob for a bit until they had to go to class, and they all couldn't wait to see what would go down at lunch!

**So what do you think, is it good is it bad im working on my next chapter, but I still have a science project due Monday that I haven't even started so just hang in there. plz read and review! **


	11. take that

BOCD Café

**BOCD Café **

**Monday October 13****th**

**12:36**

Claire was almost ready, she knew she looked good, and she knew that dumping Noah in front of the whole was going to be very painful… for Noah! Claire was ready and it was almost show time. Alicia had just come on the lunch announcements.

"_Hello BOCD, some reminders for today Monday October 13__th__ there will be no girl's soccer practice because the Tomahawks have to practice for their game against the Southwest Cowboys this coming Saturday. Also we have Claire Lyons here to I guess make an announcement as well. "Thank you Alicia, I just wanted to say for all the girls out there that got cheated by there boyfriend with another girl this is for you! And so Noah Johnston we're over, that's right I'm dumping you for cheating on me with KORI!!" Wow Claire thank you so much for that announcement this has been Alicia Rivera and I heart you!_

The entire student body burst out in applause, well Kori ran into the closest bathroom and Noah just got really red. _Sevres him right_ Claire thought.

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground_

_  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

**NoahJohnston:** wth Claire

**ClaireLyons:** don't u mean wth NOAH

**NoahJohnston:** y did u just embarrass kori and me in front of the entire school.

**ClaireLyons:** u cheated you were caught and now we're over have a nice life Noah o y I embarrass you and kori cause u embarrassed me by cheating on me with HER! bye

Claire shut her phone looked at Alicia and together they walked back into the noisy café. TPC quickly ran over and hugged Claire.

"Gosh why are guys such LBR's now a days?" Dylan asked.

"Who knows, who cares but for right now I just wanna have a break from them I think.

"Dude, Cam your lady is single again!" Kemp yelled across the table.

"Yeah, now that this is settled help me get Massie back!" Derrington whined.

"Dude, you can get a makeover. I heard chicks dig that stuff." Chris said.

"Well it's worth a shot" Derrington replied.

And so the guys were off to make plans on how to get their 'chicks' back.

**Range Rover**

**Tuesday October 14****th**

**7:41**

"Aright remember that we all need dates for my party so for the next week try to find a guy and make him interested ok?" Massie said in a low voice so Isaac wouldn't hear them.

"And today we start with Claire. Claire is wearing a pair of layered tank- tops under a J.Crew cardigan, YMI jeans, and white Keds.

Her total is 9.3, I thought you were over Keds Claire?"

"I am!" Claire said pulling out a pair of white BCBG pumps, "I just wanted to see what you thought."

Massie and the others laughed, "Ok, now you are a 9.5"

"Ms. Rivera is wearing, a purple Dior sundress over a pair of black leggings, and Anne Klein strappy leather sandals. Her total is 9.6"

"Kristen here is wearing a dark gray Juicy Couture shirt, light pink skinny jeans, and dark gray Coach wedges, she is a 9.4 today."

"Dylan is wearing a Louis Vuitton 'LOVE' shirt, Chole wide ripped jeans, and silver Chanel flats. I think she is a 9.3"

"Last but not least I'm wearing a yellow Dolce & Gabbana sweater dress over a pair of black and yellow tights and a pair of black Gucci tie up pumps. So how do I look?"

"I think you are a 9.6" Dylan said right before she sneezed.

"Ok I'll take that now ladies lets get ready to make an entrance. We are going to walk in on the beat of Gimme More ok?"

"Ok." Everyone said quickly and me they went.

_I see you,  
And I just wanna dance with you_

Everytime they turn the lights down  
Just wanna go that extra mile for you  
Public display of affection  
Feels like no one else in the room (but you)

They hummed that as they went in.

Once again all eyes were on them, and they were what every girl wanted to be. They walked right to table 18 sat down and 'listen' to their principle, who shout them an annoyed look.

Massie was looking at the boys table and she didn't see Derrington, but a hot new kid. After the principle was done talking the TPC made their way over to the guys table.

"Derrington?" Massie asked quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"O' my gosh you look so different" Kristen said breaking the silence.

"Yeah you look good." Claire said agreeing with Kristen.

"Well thank you I thought it was time for a new look."

This is what he looked like; his hair had been trimmed so now you could see his eyes, he had on a collared dark blue polo, dark wash jeans and a pair of nice shoes, and he was wearing colon.

"Wow." was all Massie could say. He did look good, and for the first time she kind of missed him.

Derrington had decided to only shake his butt after winning games and so he wasn't all the immature anymore, and well he looked good.

"So Massie are you having a Halloween party this year?" Kemp said interrupting her daze.

"Ummm… yeah we are already planning it." Massie said flatly.

"The theme is…" Alicia said but Massie interrupted her "Don't tell them the theme they will find out at the party!"

"Okay well if it's half as great as it was last year we are in for another treat" Dylan said.

"Dylan this party is going to be 10 times better ok?" Massie snapped.

"Sorry" Dylan murmured.

The girls picked up their stuff and headed to their class.

**Art Room**

**Monday October 13****th**

**1:12**

Claire was glad this was one of the classes she had with Cam. Even though they hadn't talked to each other in a while, she was still happy he was there.

**CamFisher:** u ok?

**ClaireLyons:** yeah I guess but I didn't c it coming

**CamFisher: **well im really sorry

**ClaireLyons:** yeah

**CamFisher:** is there anything I can do?

**ClaireLyons:** yeah can we talk?

**CamFisher:** yeah, how about we meet at starbucks after school 5:30ish?

**ClaireLyons:** ok

**CamFisher:** ok can't wait

**ClaireLyons:** bye

**CamFisher:** bye

**Ok do you like it? plz read and review. I'll update!!**


	12. new emails

Quick thing, on the last day I put the Monday 13th it's suppose to be the Tuesday 14th

**Quick thing, on the last day I put the Monday 13****th**** it's suppose to be the Tuesday 14****th****! And here is the next chapter for you!! O and below is that Derrington's s/n? Also Cam and claire are going to starbucks after school on Friday!! **

**Massie's Room**

**Wednesday October 15****th**

**8:56**

**DerrickHarrington: hey block**

**MassieBlock: hey**

**DerrickHarrington: watz up?**

**MassieBlock: jcu**

**DerrickHarrington: o same watz is up with cam and claire**

**MassieBlock: idk I think u watz her bac**

**DerrickHarrington: yeah I no wonder wat will happen**

**MassieBlock: yeah I no think they'll get bac together?**

**DerrickHarrington: maybe**

**MassieBlock: yeah well I g2g **

**DerrickHarrington: ok l8r block**

**MassieBlock: l8r Derrington**

Massie shut her phone walked over and picked up Bean and sat down on her bed. "Bean, why can't I get over him? I mean sure he said I was immature but I mean I kind of miss him. He was so cute, funny and charming. I need him back!" Massie whisper yelled.

**Claire's Room**

**Wednesday October 15****th**

**8:15**

Claire was going through her closet. She couldn't find anything to 'Wow' Cam in. She was about to call Massie whenher cell rang.

_I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine.  
I got a love, and I know that it's all mine.  
Oh._

_Do what you want, but you're never gonna break me.  
Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me.  
No._

_Take me away: A secret place.  
A sweet escape: Take me away._

_Take me away to better days.  
Take me away: A higher place._

The song was almost over by the time Claire anwsered.

"Hello?" Claire asked.

"Hey Claire, this is Kori."

"Ok, and what would you like to steal from me now? My friends maybe?"

"Claire, it wasn't like that ok. Once he said he was dating you I backed off. He came to me not the other way around."

There was a moment of silence and then Kori spoke again.

"Look Claire I'm really, truly sorry and just wanted to let you know that."

"Ok, yeah thanks for telling me. I'll see you at school tommorow."

"Ok, bye."

Once Claire hung up she had a whole new plan, she need something to 'Wow' Cam make Noah jealous of what he lost.

Claire quickly ran over to Massie's house. The girls talked for a while and then they picked out Claire's outfit.

**BOCD**

**Thursday October 16****th**

**8:05**

Once the girls were out of the car they went over and stood by the main tree on the front lawn.

"Ok, today is a speaical day for Claire so she will go first. Claire is wearing the following; a light green ruffled Marc by Marc Jacobs dress and Juicy Couture linen wedges, and to top it of she curled her hair a bit. Also she added a couple of Brian Negourney Jewerly peral necklaces! She is a total 9.8

Claire smiled proudly.

"Dylan is wearing is wearing a Jill Stuart brocaded dress with a pair of white leggings underneth, and sliver crystal covered Mystique sandals. She is a 9.4"

"Alicia is wearing a Phillip Lim vintage suit and a pair of Charles by Charles David pumps. Umm 9.2"

"Kristen is wearing Eight 14 Jeans and a cable knit DNKY sweater, she is wearing a pair of Report shoes. Her total is a 9.2."

"I'm wearing Diane von Furstenberg pencil skirt, a white taliored blouse and my black Marc by Marc Jacobs flats."

"I think you are a 9.7" Alicia said.

Massie didn't show how upset she was, she had NEVER had a lower then Claire. Even though she had to say Claire looked pretty good. Well it was only this one time she would make sure for that!

"Okay ladies lets make a BIG entrance!" Massie said.

This is how they walked in, Massie in the middle Claire to her left, Alicia to her right, Dylan to Claire's left, and Kristen to Alicia's right. They walked into the song S.O.S by Rihanna.

_I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up  
And I'm aggressive just one thought closing up  
You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue  
Cause every moment gone you know I miss you  
I'm the question and you of course the answer  
Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer  
You make me shaken up, never mistaken  
But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help_

It felt good, all eyes on them as they walked into the building. Cam smiled at Claire, Claire wanted so badly to go up in hug him but that would ruin the entrance and Massie would get really upset and so she gave him a shy smile and wave. Noah who was sitting at a table close by saw everything.

He stood up and walked over to Cam, and the next thing Claire knew she saw the two boys yelling at each other.

"Man, you cheated on her with Kori!" Cam yelled at Noah.

"Well at least I didn't re-gift her or keep weird IM's for some girl."

"What do you know? Claire is a great girl and at least I didn't cheat on her even if I broke up with her!" Cam was starting to get really angry with this kid.

Claire ran over but before she could do anything she saw Noah's left hand punch Cam right into the jaw. Cam stumbled backwards. But he got on his feet and punch Noah into the right eye. Noah replied to that with punching Cam into the right cheek bone. Cam fell down; it looked like he was out cold. Claire raced to his side.

Claire looked down at Cam he almost looked cute even with blood running down his head. "Cam?" she spoke softly. Cam blinked a couple times, "Claire?"

"Cam are you okay? You got hit pretty badly." Claire said now looking into his one green eye and his other blue eye.

He looked at Claire "I'm better now that you're here."

Claire smiled; Principle Burns was running down the hallway she looked at Cam.

"O' my. Well Mr. Johnston we told you if you got into a fight in the time you where here we were going to have to expel you. So of to my office. Claire bring Cam to the health room please."

Claire took Cam's hand gave it a light squeeze and they walked of.

**Kristen's Room**

**Thursday October 16****th**

**8:11 **

Kristen had never been one of those people who kept secrets from her friends but this was different.

**JacobBlock:** hey there kris

**KristenGregory:** well well well look who it is

**JacobBlock:** so I was wondering if well you wanted to go to massie's party as my date…

Kristen's heart dropped.

**KristenGregory:** YES!!

**JacobBlock:** good I'm glad that we meant.

**KristenGregory:** me2 my moms calling ttyl

**JacobBlock:** bye

Kristen knew she would have to tell the PC but that could wait till tomorrow. Right now she was just happy that Jacob liked her back!

**Cam's Room**

**Thursday October 16****th**

**8:26**

Cam had just logged onto his e-mail and saw he had 4 new e-mails.

He opened Claire's first.

--Original Message--

From: Claire

To: Cam

Subject: how r u??

Hey Cam,

I was just checking in to see if you were alright and I was wondering if we were still on for Starbucks at 5 tomorrow.

Xoxo,

Claire

--Original Message--

Cam smiled and he quickly replied saying that they were still on for tomorrow and he couldn't wait to see her at school tomorrow.

The next one was from Harris.

--Original Message--

From: Harris

To: Cam

Subject: check it out!

Hey lil bro,

I just found this thing on youtube called alien baby you should check it out, its kinda funny!

Anyway l8r,

Harris

--Original Message--

The next one was from Josh.

--Original Message--

From: Josh

To: Cam

Subject: nice fight

Hey dude I was just checking to see if you were ok I mean you looked kinda well dead for a second and o yeah Noah has a bad record of violence as you can tell and was thrown out. So Claire's all yours!

L8r man,

Josh

--Original Message--

Cam chuckled he was glad Noah was gone but what came next he was not prepared for. The last message was from…. _Nikki_….

_What does she want now? _he thought bitterly.

--Original Message--

From: Nikki

To: Cam

Subject: …?

hey cam,

if you haven't already pressed trash please read the rest of this e-mail. cam I know that I was pushy and crazy but I'm not like that anymore and please give me another chance. I'm coming down to Westchester for a couple of days maybe we can talk.

love,

nikki

--Original Message--

Cam thought quickly.

--Original Message--

From: Cam

To: Nikki

Subject: get a LIFE!!

leave me alone nikki. me and claire are going to get back together and I have my own life so now its ur turn to get u 1.

cam

--Original Message--

With that Cam logged out and wait out side to shoot some hoops.

**So what do you think?? plz r&r!! **

**xoxo**

**logan**


	13. giving back

Sorry to all you Claire and Noah fans but don't worry Noah will be appearing again around Thanksgiving and Christmas so he wil

**Sorry to all you Claire and Noah fans but don't worry Noah will be appearing again around Thanksgiving and Christmas so he will be back in a couple of weeks! But for now just enjoy C&C!! **

**Starbucks**

**Friday October 17****th**

**5:14**

"Hello welcome to Starbucks how may I help you." a girl with long blonde hair said smiling she looked to be no older than 18.

Cam smiled ladies first he said motioning Claire to order first.

"Umm okay I'll have a venti Double Chocolate Chip latte and a chocolate chip cupcake." she said looking to see how much it cost so she could pay and then let Cam order. Cam took her pink Coach wallet that Alicia had given her with a matching purse for Easter and put it in his back pocket.

"I'm paying," he said "and I'll have a tall mocha latte."

"Okay coming right up and your total is 10.23" the girl behind the counter said, and off she went to make their drinks.

After they had gotten their drinks they went to the park and sat on a bench.

"Claire," he said taking her hand "I know and before you saying anything I'm really sorry about the Nikki thing and then never wanting to talk to you while I was going out with Olivia. And when I heard what you said to baby Kate and Claire I miss you."

"Wow, umm well I guess that after that we could have talked but Cam what you did 'Cut me open'" Claire said recalling the lyrics from the song Bleeding Love.

"Claire," said now looking her right into the eyes "I missed you the entire summer, even while I was going out with Olivia. When you left for the over flow trailers I missed not seeing you everyday. I missed your smile, your laugh but most of all you. I love you Claire."

Claire's eyes started to water. Cam Fisher had just told her that he loved her. This was going down in freaking history she thought.

Claire loved into Cam's eyes, she had really missed him and she knew that now everything for once was going to be all right.

"I love you two Cam" she spoke softly.

Cam smiled and slowly bent over to kiss her. Even with bruises on his face from the fight he still looked adorable. They kissed for a while and they slowly made their way down to the street where Harris would be waiting.

"Bye!" Claire said quickly giving Cam a hug.

"Bye, see you Monday."

**Massie's Room**

**Friday October 17****th**

**7:35**

"Okay Claire is downstairs, remember don't say anything. She will tell us how the date went." Alicia said logging on her AIM.

"It was not a date." Claire said from behind her.

"O, hey Claire so how did it go?" Kristen said eagerly making her way out of the bathroom.

"Well we talked and we decide that… we should get back together!" Claire basically screamed.

The girls started laughing and started to get excited.

"Girls, calm down we need to work on the Halloween Party ideas!" Massie said.

They made a list of things they needed and who was in charge for them!

**Massie**

getting Landon to do the party and working with her

theme ( When heaven takes over)

working on the invites with Claire

getting parents ok on holding the party at Blocks yard

**Claire**

invites with Massie

costumes with Kristen and Dylan

décor with Alicia

DJ and music with Dylan

**Alicia**

food and catering with Dylan

décor with Claire

gift-bags with Kristen

candy (Dylan's candy store)

**Dylan**

food and catering with Alicia

DJ and music with Claire

costumes with Claire and Kristen

making sure all A-listers come

**Kristen**

gift-bags with Alicia

activities

costumes with Claire and Dylan

Make sure she doesn't get in trouble and gets grounded AGAIN!!

After the girls had finished the lists everyone got started. They were going to see who could get the most done in 2 hours. So by 9:45 they would already have gotten done a lot!

Massie been away for about 45 minutes and when she came back she was beaming.

"Okay take a quick break. My parents said that if we have some sort of fundraiser for a charity during the party that they were going to give me a 350,000 budget if I don't agree they will only give me 125,000. So Alicia call your parents see if they'll give you any money Dylan you do the same. Kristen and Claire we will cover you but do some research on good organaztions or charities."

After Massie gave them there job they went right to what she had said, Claire was on Alicia's laptop doing a search and Kristen was doing the same but on Massie's laptop.

"Mom? So what did Dad say is he okay with it?" Alicia asked anxiously into her phone.

"Yes! Thank you so much see you tomorrow mom!" Alicia said gleefully.

"Okay my dad said if we do the fundraiser he is willing to give me 375,000! Is that great or what?!" Alicia asked.

"That's great," Dylan said "my mom is willing to give me 350,000 as well!"

"Okay so that's over 1 million dollars! You guys maybe we should use some of the party money to donate to a charity too. Maybe like the AIDS foundation or so. And our parents would be proud that we didn't spend all the money on ourselves." Claire said quietly afraid they would hate it.

"Yeah and it will show them that we took them seriously." Alicia said looking at Massie.

Massie thought they were right, "Okay let's donate one forth of the money and give it to maybe the Cancer foundation, or a Children's hospital."

Everyone agreed that giving to the Cancer foundation was the best choice. So soon they went back of to work figuring out the prices of everything and how much they would need.

**There's another chapter for you plz read and review!!**

**xoxo logan**


	14. another chance

Massie's room

**Massie's room**

**Saturday October 17****th**

**9:23**

Claire had just woken up. Everyone else was still a sleep. She went over to Massie's desk and picked up the lists they had made the night before.

**Costumes Budget: 5,000**

Silver 'booty' shorts. On the back of them the word naughty is written in white rhinestones.

Big hand made Victoria's Secret wings made with real feathers

Silver tube top covering only a bit above the belly button

Hair: Claire's to high pig tails; Kristen's high pony tail; Dylan sleek French braid; Alicia side pony tail; Massie straight down with a clip pulling her bangs out of her face.

Make up: silver glitter eye shadow, white eyeliner, thick black mascara, and glossed lips.

Shoes- Claire white Diane von Furstenburg pumps; Massie white knee high Marc Jacobs boots; Alicia London Sole white flats; Kristen silver Jill Stuart patent leather ankle boots; Dylan silver Chole sandals.

Nails all perfectly done at Avon day spa

**Gift- bags Budget: 50,000**

GIRLS:

MAC lipgloss 5 different ones

A supply of Wonka candy

CK One Summer 3.4 oz

100 giftcard for Hard Candy cosmetics

Betsey Johnson rhinestone drop earrings

Noir gem hairpins

A pair of DIOR sun glasses

BOYS:

A supply of Wonka candy

CKIN2U 3.4 oz

Tickets to the X games

Nike sports equipment

Oakley sports sun glasses

100 giftcard for Lacoste

Claire looked at the least and thought 'WOW' they were spending a lot on giftbags. Then she remembered that they were also donating 268750 dollars to the Cancer foundation so she decided not to say anything.

Massie had just awoken and saw Claire sitting at her iMac looking well depressed.

"Claire what's wrong?" Massie asked harshly even though she didn't mean to sound that harsh she just wasn't a morning person.

"She's coming to visit; she is going to try to steal him away from me." Claire looked shocked.

"Who?" Massie asked.

"Who?" Massie asked again.

"Nikki!" Claire shouted and now tears were rolling down her eyes.

Everyone woke up.

"What the heck Claire?" Dylan said rubbing her eyes.

"Claire, how do you know this?" Kristen asked.

"Well ever since Cam and me got back together I have been keeping an eye on her, you know in case of like something. And today when I got on my Myspace and I checked her pro and it said the following '_I can't wait to see you Cam and ill be there for  
Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas! I can't wait to see you and well Claire I…never mind… see everyone in Westchester soon. xoxo Nikki_' I can't believe she will be here three times" Claire whined.

"Well let's see what you can do" Massie said getting on Claire's aim.

**ClaireBear:** hey cam

**Fisher2:** hey claire

**ClaireBear:** actually this is massie

**Fisher2:** umm ok y r u on claire's aim?

**ClaireBear:** I have a Q

**Fisher2: **ok wat is it

**ClaireBear:** wat are you going to do about nikki?

**Fisher2:** how do u no shes coming?

**ClaireBear:** what do u mean

**Fisher2:** nvm I have no idea but she is going to stalk me

**ClaireBear:** lol I already feel srry 4 u… not!

**Fisher2:** wow?

**ClaireBear:** I have an idea…

**Fisher2:** what is it?

**ClaireBear:** y don't we like pull a huge prank on her, major embarrassment?!

**Fisher2:** umm idk

**ClaireBear:** CAM!!

**Fisher2:** what I don't want to be mean…

**ClaireBear:** w/e

**Fisher2:** claire, what do u think?

Claire thought for a minute.

**ClaireBear:** I think that well when she sees us together she will kinda understand don't u think

**Fisher2:** yeah I think so 2

**ClaireBear:** yeah ok ima go eat some pancakes later ily

**Fisher2:** ily2 later

Massie looked round, her room looked a mess. There were lists everywhere and candy wrappers also.

"Okay, let's go eat and then let's finish our lists." Massie said making her way towards the door.

The girls followed her and they quickly ate.

**Derrick's Room**

**Saturday October 17****th**

**10:32**

Derrick couldn't take it anymore. Massie had not said anything in 28 hours. He was about to text her when there was a knock on his door.

Josh and Cam entered.

"Hey man!" Josh said.

"Yo yo what's up?" Cam asked.

"I need Massie; she hasn't talked to in like 28 hours."

"Wow, can we say desperate?" Cam asked in a joking manner.

For the next hour they made a plan on how Derrick could get Massie back.

**DerrickHarrington:** hey block

**MassieBlock:** hey…

**DerrickHarrington:** so hows ur party coming along?

**MassieBlock:** fine I guess

**DerrickHarrington:** ok well block…

**MassieBlock:** what Derrington?

**DerrickHarrington:** will you meet me at the park around 7 tom?

**MassieBlock:** y?

**DerrickHarrington:** please block

**MassieBlock:** fine meet me at the big oak at the end of 8t Street at 7:15 and don't be late…

**DerrickHarrington:** DEAL!! cya tom.

**MassieBlock:** ok bye

**Ok, what do you think: are D and M getting back together? will nikki ruin things? who knows ill update tom.!!**

**xoxo**

**logan **


	15. so dylan

Massie's Room

**Massie's Room**

**Sunday October 18****th**

**6:20**

Massie was freaking out. It was less then an hour till she was suppose to meet Derrick and she still hadn't decided what to wear to her 'talk' with him. She decided it was time to call Claire and ask her for her opinion.

**MassieBlock:** HELP

**ClaireLyons:** with what??

**MassieBlock:** fashion

**ClaireLyons:** don't u need like Alicia 4 that?

**MassieBlock:** she 2 far away 4 this plz

**ClaireLyons:** fine

**MassieBlock:** thankz x10000

**ClaireLyons:** welcome be there in 3

**MassieBlock:** cya in a sec!!

As soon as Claire arrived she helped Massie pick out the perfect outfit. A Chole dress with a big leather belt hugging her just a bit below her rib cage, a Marc Jacobs cardigan, black leggings, Coach bag and a pair of nice new ankle boots by Chanel.

Claire thought Massie looked like a movie star. Wait no a French model. She looked really pretty.

"Kuh-laire stop staring!" Massie finally snapped.

"Sorry" Claire mumbled.

Massie finished getting ready then said good bye to Claire. She promised to all TPC after this 'talk'.

**Park**

**Sunday October 18****th**

**7:05**

Derrick had gotten there ten minutes early, to make sure that he wasn't late. He was standing right were Massie had asked to meet him. Now all he could do was wait.

His mom had asked him were he was going so dressed up. He had to admit he did look pretty dressed up for himself. He was wearing a navy blue Polo, dark Diesel jeans, and a good pair of shoes. As he waited he got a text for Josh.

**JoshHotz:** hey man r u already there?

**DerrickHarrington:** yup im waiting on her

**CamFisher:** girls ALWAYS have some reason to be late

**JoshHotz:** lol 2 true

**DerrickHarrington:** lol she isn't late… yet… I got here early

**CamFisher:** no way u Derrick Harrington where early??

**DerrickHarrington:** shut up fisher

**JoshHotz:** Alicia is calling g2g later dudes!

**CamFisher:** I got to call Claire bye

**DerrickHarrington:** here she comes

And it was true Massie was making her way down the park grass.

_Man she looks like a goddess!_ Derrick thought.

_Aww he looks so cute, maybe he does have some style. _Massie thought.

"Hey girlie." Derrick said 'trying' to sound cute when he really just sounded weird.

"Hey boyie" Massie said in a mocking tone.

"Okay that sounded really weird. Let's start over; Hey Block."

"Hey Derrington" Massie said this time in a flirty voice.

"Block I need you," he began "things aren't right. I need my Block back. I know I called you immature but I was young and stupid then. Please Massie; can you give us a second chance?"

"You publicly humiliated me at the biggest party of the year Derrick, and now I'm just suppose to forgive and forget?"

"Well yeah," Derrick said in a shy voice "Block will you be my girlfriend again?"

Then with out waiting on an answer he leaned over and kissed her. He pulled away again and Massie said "Am I a stop sign?"

"Umm no?" Derrick said in a confused voice.

"Then why you stopping?" She replied with a grin and leaned over to kiss him again.

"So is that a yes?" he finally asked.

"It is a defendant yes!"

Derrick smiled and hugged her. They looked like a pretty cute couple and together they made their way towards the noisy traffic to grab a cup of coffee.

**Massie's Room**

**Monday October 19****th**

**6:45**

Massie had just awoken from a great dream and today she was ready to go to school as Derrick Harrington's girlfriend once more.

After she and the PC had talked on the phone for like an hour the night before she had put on one of her over night miracle facial creams and had prayed it would work. To her advantage it had and now she looked even more awake then usual.

Massie was going to wear some of her best clothes today in order to make some people jealous that they got dumped by her! (DEMPSEY)

Olivia had start to suck up to Massie more than usual and started buying her stuff at lunch. Massie thought this was to make up for making Dempsey cheat on Massie. Not like she cared anymore.

Bean was still asleep so Massie couldn't tell anyone how nervous she really was. She had curled her hair a bit and not applied as much make-up, and yet she still looked like a supermodel. She was going to give Gisele and Adriana a run for there money cause Massie Block will soon replace them!

**Claire's Room**

**Monday October 19****th**

**7:10**

As she finished getting ready Claire was listening to Boys like Girls from her iPod docking station.

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh  
I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spunk I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go

Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive

Claire started to sing along when soundly a small ping came from her laptop indecating she had a new e-mail.

--Original Message--

From: Nikki

To: Claire

Subject: do ppl really like u?

Dear Claire…

As u may no or not no im am coming do for Halloween and a lot of other times. I don't like u and if u stay oput of my way I will still steal cam so grow and find u a new bf. cause with time cam will be mine. so have a great life.

xoxo(NOT)

nikki

--Orignal Message--

Claire couldn't believe her eyes never had she thought it would come this far never!

Claire pressed print this she was going to show Cam she had already had enough of this Nikki girl. And she wasn't even here yet!

**BOCD**

**Monday October 19****th**

**8:45**

Claire saw Cam on the far side of the café and waved at him and smiled and waved back. She motioned him to come here. He made his way to through the crowd.

"Hey, Claire!"

"Hey Cam!" She said giving him a hug.

"Not to drag you into this, even thought you are already in it Nikki is e-mailing me." Claire siad and showed him the e-mail.

"Wow I never thought it would come to this." Cam muttered.

"Me either, and I didn't really do anything to her in the first place."

"Umm what should I do?" Cam asked looking at her.

"You could text her or something." Kemp said who had been behide Cam the entire time.

"Yeah that is most likely the best thing to do." Derrick said joining their little conversation, but still holding Massie in his arms.

Dempsey was looking at them with envy while still talking to some LBR. Massie was totally loving this.

"Yo, Mass what do you think Claire and Cam should do?" Kristen said looking at Jacob, who smiled at her. _Is there something going on between them that I don't know about? _Massie wonder.

They talked for a while, and then they all went to 1st period.

**CamFisher:** claire we will figure something out

**ClaireLyons:** yeah I no

**CamFisher:** but…

**ClaireLyons:** it's kinda weird shes almost a stalker

**CamFisher:** lol yeah now you no how I feel

**ClaireLyons:** yeah when she coming down here anyway?

**CamFisher:** I think on the 29th and she is leaving on the the 2nd of November

**ClaireLyons:** o wow shes going to be here for 5 whole days

**CamFisher:** yeah I srry this all happened again Claire

**ClaireLyons:** Its fine we will figure something out g2g luv ya

**CamFisher:** ily2 Ill txt u again l8r

**Dylan's Room**

**Tuesday October 21****st**

**8:32**

**KempPlovert:** waz up dylan??

**DylanMarvil:** um nm?

**KempPlovert:** so hows it going

**DylanMarvil:** good I guess

**KempPlovert:** cool…

**DylanMarvil****:** well I g2g

**KempPlovert:** bye

Dylan was tried and didn't what to think about what had just happened.

**Claire's Room**

**Wednesday October 22****nd**

**7:21**

Claire was almost ready for school even thought the night before she hadn't slept very well. Nikki had e-mailed her again saying that now she needed Cam to stand up for her cause she a to 'chicken'. But that was totally not true, sure it was nice that Cam would do such a thing but she wasn't his princess in a tower to save. Right?

It was only a couple days till the Halloween party, which mmeant it was only a couple less days till Nikki would arrive and try to steal Cam a way.

Claire looked at her watch, she had five more minutes to get ready.

She quickly applied a bit more of her new Hard Candy lipgloss, grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

**BOCD**

**Wednesday October 22****nd**

**7:36**

The girls had just arrived on the main lawn when they noticed there was a big banner at the front of the school. It read _'Students of BOCD this year we are going to throw a Thanksgiving Dance. We hope you all attend, each grade will have a different time for more info please contact the main office.'_

"Sweet," Dylan said "I think by then I will have a boyfriend again!"

"Okay morning fashion check up." Massie said turing towards Claire.

"Miss.Lyons is wearing a House of Holland tee, wide legged Marc Jacobs jeans and purple Gucci kitten heels. Her total is 9.5"

"Alicia here is wearing Mulberry tee under a Chanel cashmere coat and navy blue Ralph Lauren pants. To top of this very chic look she added Sigerson Morrison flats. 9.4"

"Dylan is wearing a Chole sweater dress, J Brand Jeans, and Coach corkscrew heel sandals. 9.5"

"Kristen is wearing a pink Puma polo, Sevens, and Miu Miu flats. 9.3"

"I am wearing a vintage cream colored suit with white BCBG heels. So who do I look?"

"Umm 9.6" Kristen said "and if you add a bit more blush you would be a 9.7"

Massie put on more blush. They made their way into the school, add they would soon pass out invites to their party of the year!

**Massie's Room**

**Friday October 24****th**

**7:22  
**

One week from today Massie would be holding a big Halloween party, but right now she was just happy to be going on this date with Derrington and her friends.

They were all going to Slice of Heaven and then to the movies to go see Baby Mama.

Massie couldn't wait, but she first had to get ready!

**So what do you think do you like it! The next chapter will be about the… PARTY… NIKKI… and DRAMA!! yahoo!! well plz r&r**

**xoxo**

**logan**


	16. party part 1

Hey yall thanks x1000 for all the reviews

**Hey yall thanks x1000 for all the reviews!! I love them… this chapter is a bit longer and so it took longer to write but here goes nothing!! o yeah and im changing the dance to a carnival!**

**Massie's Room**

**Friday October 24****th**

**10:33 (pm)**

After the girls had gotten to Massie's house after the movies they saw that the invites had arrived! Massie opened the big bag they were in. Inside were all 78 invites and a note from Landon.

_Hey girls,_

_Here are all the invites__! They turned out really pretty wait till you see your guys lovely costumes I'll have someone bring them over no latest my Thursday!Everything else is ready._

_XOXO_

_Landon!_**  
**

Massie took out one of the invites which said the following:

**Angels are back and Halloween here is to stay…**

**You have been choosen to be a creature to come… **

**This is the only way you will get in so keep the invite…**

**This wonderful event will take place at the Block estate…**

**On Halloween, from 7:00 to 12:30**** you better come or else…**

**Don't come a heavenly creature or you wouldn't get in…**

**RVSP to any of the TPC…**

**Halloween night…**

**PS… if you want bring a suit the pool will be open…**

**The Pretty Committee **

The invites were totally great! They were typed on silver shiny paper and each one came with a feathered mask of the side.

"Wow, these are great," Kristen said "they look just like Landon had promised 'Perfect'"

"Yeah I mean really like very perfect" Claire said chewing on her thumb nail.

**IN/OUT**

**Derrick- Dempsey**

**Angels-Devils**

**Claire-Nikki**

**TPC- everyone else**

The girls finally fell asleep around 1 and where all awoken by the sound of Kristen's cell phone going of at 8:56

_I know that you've been waiting for it  
I'm waiting too  
In my imagination I'd be all up on you  
I know you got that fever for me  
Hundred and two  
And boy I know I feel the same  
My temperature's through the roof_

Kristen ran over to her phone **JacobBlock **it read.

**JacobBlock:** I no ur upstairs y don't u just tell them?

**KristenGregory:** not that easy

**JacobBlock:** then I will im coming upstairs

**KristenGregory:** fine ill tell them

**JacobBlock:** good cya later alligator

**KristenGregory: **lol later skater

"Tell us what?" Massie snapped from behind her.

"UmmwellmeandJacobarekindagoingout." Kristen said as fast as she could.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Claire said in a motherly tone.

"I don't know. I guess this was my first real relationship and I wasn't all that comfortable telling everyone at first." Kristen blurted out.

Massie nodded she knew what Kristen meant, it was true it was easier to have a relationship with someone if nobody even your best friends didn't know.

"Okay whatever Kris you're forgiven. Now lets go eat and then to the mall for last minute accessories.

After breakfast the girls changed and went to the mall.

**Josh's Room**

**Sunday October 26****th**

**12:33 (am)**

The night before all the guys (Derrick, Cam, Kemp, and Chris) had slept at his house and now they were thinking of what to be for Halloween.

"We should go as something like the girls." Kemp said.

"They won't tell us remember?" Derrick said in a kind of annoyed voice.

"Sorry." Kemp mumbled.

"Here I'll text Claire I bet she will tell me." Cam said quickly pulling out his phone.

**CamFisher:** hey

**ClaireLyons:** hey watz up??

**CamFisher:** me and the guys don't know what to be for Halloween

**ClaireLyons:** umm y don't you go as the 5 musketeers?

**CamFisher:** lol can u at least give us a hit of what you guys are going to be?

**ClaireLyons:** u see these in your dream

**CamFisher:** so they are all going as u?

**ClaireLyons:** Aww sweet but no and the theme is heaven

**CamFisher:** ok I c

**ClaireLyons:** ya but don't tell Massie on me

**CamFisher:** I won't g2r bye ly

**ClaireLyons:** ily2

"Okay the girls are going as drum roll please, angels!" Cam whisper shouted.

"Sweet!" Chris said giving Kemp and Derrick a high five.

"So we should go as like gods." Josh said looking amazed he had came up with an idea.

"Yeah I'm going in tights." Derrick said giving everyone a wink.

"No come on the girls are going to be angels so they need gods to protect them. Like Greek Gods." Josh said looking down at his phone.

"I call Zeus!" Kemp yelled.

"Fine with me, I will go as Hermes." Cam said writing something down.

"I will go as Poseidon." Josh quickly said.

"I am going as Ares." Derrick said looking at Chris telling him to hurry up and pick a god.

"I guess I'll go as Eros, the ladies are going to be in love with me!"

The guys talked a while about the costumes they were going to need and then decided to go over to Cam's to play Halo 3.

But when they got there someone was already there. Nikki and she was 3 whole days early.

"Hey Cam!" she shouted perkily.

"What the heck, why are you here? Go home you stalker and stop harassing Claire!" Cam shouted right back at her.

"Umm no it's okay, but I would like to talk to you."

"No I have a girlfriend I love and there is nothing coming between us this time."

_That's what you think Cam Fisher but in a couple days I will be your girlfriend_ Nikki thought eagerly.

"Sure I'll leave but guess what I'm going to be at the Halloween party so see you there Cameron Fisher."

"It's Cam. Nichole."

After Nikki finally left Cam and his buddies went to go play Halo 3 little did they know that Nikki was going to make their next week living heck.

**JoshHotz:** hey Alicia guess what

**AliciaRivera:** what?!

**JoshHotz:** guess what ima b 4 Halloween with the guys?

**AliciaRivera:** soccer playas?

**JoshHotz:** nope… we are going to be….

**AliciaRivera:** ur going to go as dots?

**JoshHotz:** no we are going as Greek gods

**AliciaRivera:** o that's neat u will match us sort of

**JoshHotz:** I no and guess what else

**AliciaRivera:** what?

**JoshHotz:** I love you

**AliciaRivera:** I love you 2 but I g2r Massie is calling a PC meeting

**JoshHotz:** ill txt u later bye

**AliciaRivera:** sounds good bye

**Massie's Room**

**Sunday October 26****th**

**4:12 (pm)**

"Okay tomorrow we are handing out invites. This means we most look good and hand them to the right people. A-listers like us and B-listers like people on the swim team and stuff. Well you know what I mean. Understand?" Massie said in almost in a harsh voice kind of way.

Everyone nodded and looked at the invites list.

"Umm why aren't the guys on her?" Claire asked after studying the list.

"Because Kuh-laire we know they will come and we can still give them an invite okay?"

"Geez I just asked!" Claire snorted back.

"Whatever we don't have time for this child play." Massie said clapping her hands looking more like a Kindergarten teacher then her normal self. The reason was that she was really nervous about this party NOTHING could wrong; this party was to show everyone that Massie Block would still be the most popular girl even with guys here. But she knew she shouldn't worry too much.

After the girls had left Massie took a nice long bath with lots of bubbles and listened to a soft ocean waves rolling CD her mother used when she and Judi did yoga twice a week.

**BOCD café **

**Monday October 27****th**

**12:04 (pm)**

**MassieBlock:** were are u ppl!!

**ClaireLyons:** locker b rite there

**DylanMarvil:** same

**KristenGregory:** im talking to Jacob be there in a sec

**MassieBlock:** chop chop ppl!! We have to hand out invites

After they had handed out all 78 invites some people had smiles on their faces others looked like they were about to cry, but did Massie Block care cause now she knew her party was going to rock!!

Claire went over to talk to Cam for a while when suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me could you move I'm trying to talk to Cam." a petite girl with light hazel brown shoulder length locks stood behind her.

"And you are?" Claire asked.

"Nikki." she replied.

Claire faced Cam gave him a talk-to-her-meet-me-by-the-big-oak-at-the-park-around-3:45 look and headed of to find the PC.

"Cam I'm almost disappointed that you have such bad taste. I mean that Play Boy blonde hair is so fake!" Nikki said trying to flirt.

"It's not fake, but you are so good bye." Cam said walking.

Cam went to go catch up with Claire who was still in the café talking to Josh and Alicia.

"Okay Nikki has got to go!" Alicia said looking at the three of them.

"Agreed" Claire said rising one of her fingers.

"Same" Josh and Cam said at the same time.

"Then let's destroy her!" Massie budded in.

Everyone smiled slightly and then went of to their next class.

**Dylan's Room**

**Tuesday October 28****th**

**8:25 (pm)**

Dylan had just stepped out of the shower and was now putting on her PJ's. She had looked over the last list about a hundred times. All A-listers need to come-Check, Music- Check, Costumes-Check, and Food-Check.

She was all set this party was going to hawt and not only that but she was going to look hawt as well.

Dylan got on her AIM to see if any one good was on. But one but her cousin was on and she didn't feel like talking to her cousin so she just got back off.

Dylan hand been thinking lately and she thought she liked Kemp again but then he was always flirting with other girls while she was around him.

She wondered if he just wanted to make her jealous and if that was it, it was working!

**Block Kitchen **

**Wednesday October 29****th**

**7:02 (am) **

Massie was heading downstairs to eat a bit of breakfast before school, when she saw 5 shiny silver enormous bags.

"O' my gosh their hear!" Massie yelled out of shock.

Kendra came rushing downstairs.

"Honey I know you are excited for this party but everyone else still needs their hearing okay? Now go on go get Claire.

Massie nodded quickly slipped on some old Pink flip-flops and ran out the door. And man was that a mistake it was freezing outside but Massie ran to the Lyons house anyway and got Claire. Claire quickly came and together they opened one of the bags.

"They're gorgeous!" Claire said in shock.

"Yeah they are and they are all ours!" Massie said giving Claire a hug.

After they finished looking at costumes they carefully placed them back into the bags and finished getting ready for school.

**Avon Day Spa**

**Friday October 31****st**

**12:03 (am)**

The PC's parents had let them skip school today to get ready for their party. Kristen had made a deal with her mom that if she studied for 2 hours today she was allowed to go. Kristen agreed even though Kristen's mom knew she wasn't going to study!

"Welcome ladies to the Avon Day Spa and for today we have you down for Raspberry scrub facials, French manicures and pedicures, and cut and color!" A mousey looking front desk lady said.

"Please follow me, and we will have three of you having your facials while two of you get your nails done." The lady said.

"I'll go with nails!" Kristen said.

"Same" Alicia said giving the lady a warm fake smile.

The girls separated and then went to go get ready. Once they were done they were going to look like supermodels!!

Massie, Claire, and Dylan all went into a lounge to wait to be called to have their facials.

"May-ssie Block plus trois?" A buck toothed lady said barging into the lounge.

"It's Massie, but I guess that's us girls let's get pampered!"

"Follow me please, today Phillip, Macy, Drew will be doing your scrubs."

Once the girls had changed into the cashmere robes curtsey of the spa they got seated and their facials began!

In the meantime Kristen and Alicia were laughing while getting their toes pedicured with little silver rhinestones that Alicia had paid for so all the PC could have the rhinestones either on their fingers or toes, and if you were wearing open toed shoes you got both.

"So Kristen how are things going with you and Jacob?" Alicia asked.

"Fine I guess."

"You guess?"

"Well we had this fight sort of the other day. He asked why we all hated Nikki and I told him the story and replied with a so. And so I was like are you serious? And he was and then he was all like she is nice and sweet, well that pushed me over my limit and I walked away. He keeps texting me but I don't know what to say, I mean her will soon be leaving again and yeah that's about it. So how are you and Josh?" Kristen said trying to grab for air.

"We are doing very well. We were talking the other night and he is always so sweet giving me compliments buying me Ralph Lauren. So yeah you could say that we are doing really well."

"That's good to hear. Now I wonder what the guys are doing right now." Kristen said looking out the window into the bright day.

**BOCD**

**Friday October 31****st**

**12:45 (pm)**

Cam was day dreaming. He couldn't wait to see Claire at the party but first he had to get through math.

"Mr. Fisher pay attention!" Mrs. Lloyds his math teacher yelled at him.

Derrick and Josh snickered. "Mr. Fisher what does P,B, and R stand for?" Mrs. Lloyds asked him.

"Umm Peanut, Butter, Roll?" Cam guessed knowing it was wrong.

"Wrong, Mr. Hotz will you please give the class the right answer?"

"Yes, P,B,R stands for Percentage, Base, and Rate."

"Suck up." Cam coughed.

Josh laughed but Mrs. Lloyds just gave him the evil eye.

After school Josh, Derrick, Kemp, Cam, and Chris went over to Derrick's house to get ready.

Derrick's mom had laid out each boys costume and a silver Tiffany's charm bracelet for the guys with dates to give to their date. In this case only Cam, Josh, and Derrick had dates so Kemp and Chris were going to give theirs to the prettiest girl at the party. So you can guess who they were going to give it to, yup Kristen and Dylan.

**Avon Day Spa **

**Friday October 31****st**

**5:12 (pm)**

Each of the girls was ready. Their hair was perfect as well as the nails. And once they got home Massie's mom would have the make up artist's there ready to do there make-up.

Claire had decide that she wanted two braids instead of two pig tails and Dylan wanted a ballerina bun instead of a French braid.

Each one of the girls had also gotten a different color highlight in their hair.

Massie got purple ones, Dylan got blonde ones, Alicia got silver ones, Claire had gotten pink ones and Kristen had gotten red ones.

The girls looked amazing and it wasn't even time for the party get.

"We look like real freaking models!!" Claire said excitedly.

"Kuh-laire models don't act like that." Massie said even thought they all did look like they had just stepped of the runway.

"Let's get to Massie's house and finish getting ready." Alicia said grabbing her bag and jacket.

Once they got to Massie's house it was already 6:00. They barely had an hour to get ready. The make-up artist did a fabulous job.

But the time the artists were done it was 6:36.

Of course the girls were going to be a bit late but in the name of fashion it will give them a better entrance! They went upstairs to change while downstairs the first guests were already being greeted by severs dressed in white tuxedos.

"This is it, and we look great. Let's start the evaluation. Claire is wearing her costume of course, the white tube top, her huge feathered wings, silver booty shorts, white Diane von Furstenburg pumps. She looks like an angel! This pink highlights look nice and the silver ribbon at the end of her braids look great too! Total 9.9"

"Alicia is wearing her costume too, London Sole white flats. Her highlights match her costumes lovely silver. Her side pony tail is sleek and yet playful. 9.9"

"Kristen's costume looks great on her too! Silver Jill Stuart patent leather ankle boots, with the red highlights and pony tail she is a 9.9!"

"Dylan and her costume look perfect. The light blond highlights and red look really nice pulled back into the ballerina bun your eyes really shine, and silver Chole sandals. 9.9"

"Now to me! I wearing the same thing as you guys, my hair is nice and straight with my awesome purple highlights my bangs are pulled out of my face by a rhinestoned bobby pin. So what's my total?"

"10!" Alicia said.

"Yup, Mass you look totally awesome." Claire gushed.

"Okay then I guess we better go and meet our guest!" Massie said peeking out of her window. It looked like everyone was there. Then she saw what she never thought she would see. Derrington her Derrington in tights or something close to it.

"Check it out. Derrington and the guys are in like tights or something."

The girls ran over to where Massie was standing they laughed for like 5 minutes and when they had finally stopped laughing it was already 7:30.

"Okay girls it's time to break hearts!" Massie said with an evil smile!

**Block Estate**

**Friday October 31****st**

**7:32**

The guys were starting to get nervous, they couldn't find their angels. Then finally the music stopped and Gimme More came blasting through the speakers. Then like they were coming down for heaven they walked down the stair arm in arm their hair blowing slightly from the breeze.

"Wow." was all Cam could say.

"They…" Kemp said.

"Really…" Derrick said

"Look like…" Chris said.

"Angels…" Josh finished of.

It was true all eyes were on the PC and all girls watched in envy as all the guys drooled even the DJ who was like 25 ewww!

The PC causally over to the guys pretending not to notice that were like the hawtest people at the party.

"So what's up?" Massie asked with a flirty smile.

The guys were still drooling and the girls started to smile at them.

Cam wiped his sweaty palm on his toga or whatever the heck it was called and looked at Claire who replied with an even bigger smile.

"Wanna go dance?" he asked her.

"Yes let's show these loser how to." giving everyone a wink and they were off.

Derrick took Massie handed and led her to the dance floor. "Psh we are so not losers." Derrick yelled after Cam and Claire.

"Alicia wanna go dance?" Josh asked.

"Umm let me think," Alicia smiled and Josh grinned stood up and they followed Derrick and Massie.

Kristen was looking around for Jacob when her eyes meant Chris's. He blushed like crazy. Kristen motioned her head towards the dance floor. He nodded his head and they were off.

Dylan wanted to go swim but she didn't want to mess up her hair or make-up. Then there was a tap on her shoulder she spun around to see who it was. Standing there was Nikki.

"Do you know where Cam is?" she asked Dylan.

"On the dance floor with Claire and what are you wearing?"

Nikki was standing there wearing a Powerpuff costume.

"I heard Cam likes Powerpuffs."

"Yeah when Claire was one not when some psycho stalker who doesn't have a life is one."

"Whatever I'm going to go find him." Nikki said and walked of.

Dylan now was alone; she went to go sit down on one of the many white benches and got one of the cashmere blankets to put around her. _Great all my friends are having fun and I have to sit here all by myself. This is so fun!_

"Dylan?" someone said from behind her.

**Okay that was like 18 pages on word I better get A LOT of good reviews if not then I'm not going to be writing from a while! lol**

**xoxo logan!!**


	17. party part 2

OMG thank you like so much for all the reviews and srry I haven't updated in a while I just had so much to do

**OMG thank you like so much for all the reviews and srry I haven't updated in a while I just had so much to do. You better review!!**

**Block Estate**

**Friday October 31****st**

**9:56 (pm)**

So far everything was going pretty good. Everyone was having a good time either dancing, swimming, or just chilling out with friends. Massie and Derrington were dancing fun. Alicia had just gone to the bathroom and was now looking for Josh.

"Eww get a room." Alicia said walking by a blonde and some other kid. _Wait was that… _

"Josh?" Alicia asked.

The boy looked up but it wasn't Josh it was Cam.

"Alicia I know how this looks and I can totally explain…" Cam began.

"Wait you can explain? Who are you going to explain to her that you have air-head here, lipstick all over you?" Alicia said pointing to Cam.

"Wow man what's your problem? Claire is a great girl man you are so not getting out of this one. Smooth." Josh said looking at Cam obviously upset.

Cam looked bewildered. Olivia was playing with her hair, and Alicia was looking angrily at both of them.

"That's it you are so going to pay!" Alicia huffed and went of to find Massie and ask her what to do.

Unfortunately Claire had seen the whole thing; she was so not going to cry… yet. First she was going to do something she had been practicing and this was called dump him in front of everyone and then make him jealous!

Claire stood up from where she was sitting and quickly texted the PC.

**ClaireLyons:** im about to dump cam watch and learn.

**MassieBlock:** I don't think ill learn anything but y r u dumping cam?

**DylanMarvil:** yeah

**KristenGregory:** same

**ClaireLyons:** Alicia will you tell them im about to make history.

**AliciaRivera:** my pleasure

Claire went over to the DJ and whispered in his ear "Will you turn of the music in 2 minutes, ill give you a signal."

He nodded and gave Claire an extra microphone.

Claire took the microphone put it under her arm so she could still carry the white glass bowl filled with punch.

She pulled up behind Cam and Olivia who were talking over by the fireplaces. She gave the DJ the signal and he turned of the music.

With all her might Claire pour the punch down onto Cam and Olivia.

"That ladies and gentleman is how you properly dump somebody. Now Cam I only have one more thing to say to you. I, Claire Lyons, am dumping you! I cheater!" Claire gave him the birdie and walked away.

**Other side of the dumping site. **

"Wow I never thought Claire could do something like that." Derrington said sounding slightly impressed.

Massie didn't like that look on his face so she was about to take it of real quick. "I taught her to do much worse but she took one of the nicer things to do."

"Claire?" Claire looked up. Everyone was either dancing or doing something else and since no one was in the pool she had decide to take a blanket and dip her feet in the pool.

Standing there was Josh and Alicia.

"Hey." Alicia said softly sitting down next to Claire.

"Claire I am so sorry. Cam is such an idiot." Josh said sitting down next to Alicia.

"Yeah well I have decided to…"

"You're not moving back to Orlando because of this are you?" Alicia asked suddenly.

Claire chuckled, "No, I have decided to maybe not have a boyfriend for a while. They are kind of annoying." Claire looked at Josh and Alicia "Well at least mine!"

The three of them talked for awhile more until someone tapped on Claire's shoulder. Claire turned around. Standing there was Nikki.

"Hey umm could I talk to Claire to like a minute?" She asked nervously. Alicia gave Claire the call-me-if-she-becomes-to-annoying look and she and Josh walked away.

"Claire I know we got of to a bad start with Cam and everything but I wanted to let you know that what you did earlier was really brave."

Claire smiled she knew Nikki meant well even if she was a bit annoying. "Yeah I guess it was pretty brave wasn't it?" Claire said admiring herself.

Claire looked down at her nails. She couldn't understand how is could have happen I mean things were going great. She was really shocked. "Claire, I think that we should destroy Cam a bit more." Nikki said looking down into the water.

"We?" Claire asked.

"Well like you and the PC, but I would love to help." Nikki said.

Claire laughed, "Maybe, but for right now I'm just going to take a break from guys and worry about other things!" Claire said starting to stand up.

"I'm going to go find Massie so see you later." Claire said walking away.

As Claire walked Massie's way she thought_ did I do something wrong? Was I too pushy? Well that can't be we hardly ever hung out. His loss, now how do I make him pay the real price? Make him jealous? Pull more pranks? I got it, I need a makeover! Genius! _

Massie saw Claire making her way towards them she gave Claire a quick wave.

"Well that has it folks. I am single again!" Claire sitting down on one of the blankets near the fire where the guys were roasting marshmallows.

"Yea Claire. Cam is stupid for dumping for airhead. I mean come on how lame can he get?" Dylan asked while she was putting her marshmallow on a stick and handing it to Claire for her to roast.

"Pretty lame!" Kristen said eyeing Chris.

"Yeah totally." Chris said quickly.

All of the sudden 'Don't Stop the Music' came on and everybody got up and moved to the dance floor. The PC made their way to the dance floor everyone moved aside because they knew from all the school dances that the PC were pretty good dancers. Followed by the guys the PC started to dance really well. It didn't look one bit trashy, yet most of the girls where groaning while the guys just drooled.

Olivia on the other hand knew Cam wouldn't. She saw Claire having fun not worrying that she was now single. Or for the fact she had just dumped the hawtest guy alive!! Olivia knew Cam still like her so going out with Claire just to make her jealous. And know at last they were together!

"Earth to Claire!" Josh said walking over to Claire.

"Huh?" Claire said, "Okay, I didn't hear anyone coming." Claire was sitting at the far end of the Block estate by the big pond. Claire had been thinking of what else could have gone wrong tonight when she realized that this day a year ago she had meant Cam.

"Alicia sent me over here to talk to you about Cam…" Josh began.

"Let's not talk about him." Claire said looking at Josh. She had to admit that Josh was pretty hawt in his own way._ O no I can't like him he is Alicia's boyfriend, she would kill me! _

For a couple moments they just sat there in silence.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I think… I think I'm starting to like someone else. Alicia hasn't been the same lately and I well I was wondering how to find out if this person likes me back."

Claire new she was turning red. "Umm well you could always ask that person if they like you." Claire felt kind of weird giving Josh advice; Alicia was one of her best friends.

" Okay. Claire do you like me?"

"What?" Claire blurted out.

"Well you gave me advice and now I'm taking it. Claire do you like me back?"

"I don't know. You are going out with Alicia, which would so not be cool. You mean a lot to her."

**Omg I need help people! Should Claire and Josh go out? Do Olivia and Cam make a good couple? HELP!!**

**xoxo logan**


	18. my name is wes

Here is the next chapter and here you will find out what happens with Claire and Josh

**Here is the next chapter and here you will find out what happens with Claire and Josh. I don't like Olivia so like psh there is NO way in heck that she and Cam are staying together! O and Noah and Wes (Wes is gong to be appearing in this chapter!) are my characters!! Lol…**

**Claire's Room**

**Saturday November 1****st **

**7:12 (am)**

Claire hadn't been able to sleep well the night after the party. She couldn't stop thinking about what Josh had said. Did he really like her? Was he going to dump Alicia? Was she going to be stuck in the middle?

**JoshHotz:** hey Claire

**ClaireLyons:** hey Josh

**JoshHotz:** so…

**ClaireLyons:** Josh I like u but… it would never work so I think u should stay with Alicia and we can b friends.

**JoshHotz:** y?

**ClaireLyons:** Josh plz lets not make a big drama about it

**JoshHotz:** drama? Claire I don't think I like Alicia anymore

**ClaireLyons:** I g2g bye

**JoshHotz:** bye…

Claire sighed. She really liked Josh, but Alicia would make Claire commit social suicide. It would be total torture! Claire logged onto her Myspace and saw Massie's new state of the union.

**In/Out **

Single Claire/ Claire dating Cam

Halloween parties/ birthday parties

Everybody/ Cam and Olivia

Claire smiled she knew that Massie was so going to get Olivia for her. But Cam was all hers to mess with. Claire put her mood as confused but in love! She knew the PC would bother her and ask her who it was but this was going to be her secret for a while.

**AliciaRivera:** in love huh?

**ClaireLyons:** yeah kind of

**AliciaRivera:** who is the lucky guy?

**ClaireLyons:** it's a secret  
**AliciaRivera:** what?

**ClaireLyons:** yup

**AliciaRivera:** Claire!!

**ClaireLyons:** peace out!

**AliciaRivera: **Claire I'm going to tell you something and u better not tell a soul.

**ClaireLyons:** what?

**AliciaRivera:** I think that me and josh aren't meant to b, and be4 he dumps me I'm going 2 dump him.

**ClaireLyons:** wow really?

**AliciaRivera:** I think im going to txt him

**ClaireLyons:** ok tell me how it goes

**AliciaRivera:** ok bye

Claire was praying that Alicia would one day forgive her if she went out with Josh. Maybe Alicia would find some else. Claire knew that after Alicia talked to Josh and broke up with him that she and Josh could be free to do whatever they wanted. Claire just wondered how come she had never felt about him like this before.

**AliciaRivera:** hey josh

**JoshHotz:** hey…

**AliciaRivera:** we need 2 talk, I don't think we should see each other anymore…

**JoshHotz:** yeah u r probably rite

**AliciaRivera:** can we stay friends?

**JoshHotz:** def.

Alicia sighed her first true love was over. She knew that it wouldn't last forever, and know she could flirt with whomever she wanted. Still, she was going to miss Josh.

**Café **

**Monday November 3****rd**

**8:12**

It had been two days since Claire had seen Josh, Cam, and Olivia. And Claire had the worst set of nerves, butterflies everywhere! Claire glanced down at her phone. There was a new message from Josh.

**JoshHotz:** I got a surprise 4 u!

**ClaireLyons:** ooo surprises I love those

**JoshHotz:** yup

**ClaireLyons:** r u going 2 tell me?

**JoshHotz:** nope I will pick u up at 6:20 on Thursday

**ClaireLyons:** fine…

**JoshHotz:** ok peace out

Claire new that she would have to tell Alicia… someday but for right now her and Josh were just going to be secretly dating, Alicia first had to get over Josh completely before Claire told her.

Alicia made her way towards the lockers when she saw a handsome looking guy standing two lockers down from her. The stranger had dark brown hair, olive skin and amazing green eyes. Hello replacement Josh. The guy her looking at him and blushed.

"My name is Wes." he said seeing that Alicia had stopped staring and now felt slightly stupid.

Alicia looked at him "I'm Alicia nice to meet you Wes." He smiled politely.

"I've never seen you here." Alicia noted.

"Really? Well I have been going here for almost two months now. I guess you and your friends are to busy checking out the soccer team to check out the lacrosse team!"

Alicia blushed, "Yeah maybe but from now on maybe not."

Wes grabbed the rest of his books for his locker, "Well see you around Alicia." He said and walked away he didn't look back to see if she was watching him.

_Did he just sort of leave me hanging? Who knows, o'crap im so going to be late for math. Well I still need to go and check out the lacrosse team._

"Miss. Rivera why are you" Mrs. Blackstone looks at her watch, "over seven minutes late to my class?"

"Bad sushi?" Alicia said looking at Massie giving her the I-got-gossip- news look.

The class erupted in giggles. Claire was sitting by Josh and they were of in some world. Weird was there something going on there?

"Mr. Hotz, Miss. Lyons is there something funny?" Mrs. Blackstone.

"Nope." Claire and Josh said together and then busted out into a fit of giggles. Cam was looking at them in annoyance. Olivia was driving him crazy! But whatever hopefully she was worth it.

"Why don't you two join me in detention tonight?"

"Umm I have plans how about next year?" Josh asked.

"Mr. Hotz do I need to call your parents, they haven't heard from me in a while."

"No I'm good." Josh said putting his hands up.

**JoshHotz:** u got me in trouble

**ClaireLyons:** psh I got in trouble 2 loser

**JoshHotz:** ur not very nice

**ClaireLyons:** im not that innocent lol

**JoshHotz:** really I would not have guessed that

**ClaireLyons:** w/e I don't want to to get into more trouble

**Heyy did you like it?? I hope you do and Wes and Alicia might get together. So plzz read and review!! **

**xoxo logan**


	19. new wardrobe

I have some new ideas for the following chapters so like stay dunned

**BOCD**

**Wednesday November 4****th**

**7:56 (am)**

"_Good morning BOCD! I know usually you hear lovely Miss. Rivera but instead you hear me Principle Burns! I just have one little thing to say about the Thanksgiving Carnival each homeroom can create a booth. This will be a fundraiser and the homeroom that collects the most money that homeroom will win Dell laptops for the entire class! And you get to chose the color that you want your laptop to be. Okay that's it and homeroom from now on you and your class mates will think of ideas that you could turn into a booth. Okay that was it bye!"_

Massie gave the PC a smile. "We are so going to win those laptops for Kristen and Claire!" Massie said.

Claire smiled "Yeah a laptop would be nice!" Kristen nodded in agreement.

"Okay let's see what everyone is wearing. Alicia is wearing a Chole wrap dress with a light blue cashmere jacket over the dress and a nice new pair of dark brown Marc Jacobs stiletto sandals. Her total is a 9.5"

"Moving right along Claire is wearing Moschino jeans, a cashmere

Sweater with beads sewn into it, and a pair of limited edition Louis Vuitton wedges! Her total is 9.5."

"Dylan is wearing L.A.M.B. long sleeve dress and a pair of white Dolce & Gabbana boots. Her total for today is 9.4"

"Kristen is wearing Juicy jeans, a purple tank under her white and purple Puma jacket and black Marc Jacobs flats. 9.3."

"Lastly me! I am wearing Gucci jumper over a bright pink Guess tank top. And last a nice pair of Pierre Hardy pumps! My total?"

"9.5 points off cause Alicia wore the same looking shoes yesterday." Kristen remarked.

Massie got a shocked look on her face, "Well hers were Chanel and these aren't Chanel _Kristen_" Massie snapped.

"Geez whatever." Kristen replied.

After talking a couple more minutes the girls walked into the café. They looked around and saw Duh-livia her so called clique sitting at table 18. Massie narrowed her amber eyes at Duh-livia who just smiled stupidly.

"Umm Massie were are we going to sit?" Claire asked.

"Kuh-laire will you please just watch for a second." Massie said walking over to Duh-livia.

"Olivia do are you a scuba driver?" Massie asked with a slight smile.

"No, duh else I would be like in a tank." Olivia said annoyed but smiled at her friends as if she new that was the right answer but it wasn't.

"Well then why are you all wet?"

"What I'm not…" before she could finish Massie had poured an entire Pinkberry down on her.

The entire café busted out in laughter. Olivia looked like she was about to cry. _Severs her right_ Claire thought but then she saw Cam walk over and pull Olivia into a really tight hug. _He never hugged me like that._

"How nice of you to finally care about some one besides yourself _Cameron.__**" **_Claire said with certainty in her voice.

Cam gave her a funny look, "Well there are some people in this world I care about deeply."

"O'yeah like whom? Yourself, yourself, yourself. It always has to be about you so Olivia you can have this piece of trash." Claire said and walked away.

Josh ran after her and Alicia could tell there was something going on between the two of them. She didn't care much though, she talked to Wes on Myspace last night and they had really hit it of.

Just as she was thinking about him he and his buddies and smiled shyly at her. Butterflies arose in her stomach. She gave him a little wave. Then Massie snapped her right out of it. "Okay we need to go find Claire and then work on ideas for the carnival!" Massie said making her way towards the lawn were Claire was sure to be.

When they finally found her by the fountain Massie froze. Right in front of her Claire and Josh were holding hands and laughing at something. Massie didn't care that Claire and Josh were together, but she felt bad for Alicia.

"Kuh-laire?" Alicia said interrupting her thoughts.

"O'my gosh Alicia I am so, so, so sorry! But like…" Claire began.

"Its fine Claire I don't care all that much. But why didn't you tell us?" Alicia asked calmly.

"Well… I didn't what you to be mad and like think I was a bad friend. Look I really am sorry."

"Kuh-laire didn't you hear her she said it was fine, now can we please hurry and get to class?" Massie asked tapping her foot.

"Since when do you care about being on time for class?" Kristen asked.

"I care since the new Coach collection that is coming out today and so I can't get detention. If you be nice to me I will buy you some stuff."

Kristen turned about as bright as Dylan's hair. "What makes you think I want what you buy for me?"

"Umm Kris you always wanted that pink and white Coach tote. So yeah you do want the stuff we buy for you." Dylan said.

"Well know I don't!" Kristen said and stormed of.

"Wow, well then let's get to class!" Claire said picking up her books and heading towards health.

While at her locker Claire realized that it was only twelve days till her birthday. She was soon going to be fourteen!

When Claire went to her locker Massie pulled Dylan and Alicia to the side. "Okay it is only a couple days until Claire birthday. The night of her so called party is the carnival. So I was thinking we throw a huge surprise party." Massie said in a dangerously low voice.

"That is a great idea Mass. I just don't know what to get her." Alicia said.

"That's easy designer stuff so she doesn't always have to borrow or wear hand me downs." Massie replied quickly.

"I just had an idea. What if we give her an entirely new wardrobe?" Dylan asked.

"O'my gosh that would be like amazing she would never have to wear Keds or like Limited Too again!" Alicia said happily.

**I know I know. its been like 4EVER since I up dated and this was sort of just a filler chapter but this is whats coming up!!**

**Claires party**

**the carnival**

**drama when cam finds claire and josh in the barn together (( the theme of the carnival is country!))**

**a fight between the pc and their parents**

**xoxo logan!!**


	20. the concert

Hey everyone thank u x10 for all the reviews keep it up and ill keep writing

**Hey everyone thank u x10 for all the reviews keep it up and ill keep writing. Im sick today so I have time to write. I hate being sick. So this is when Claire and Josh go on there date. Enjoy!!**

**Claire's Room**

**Thursday November 5****th**

**5:15 **

Claire was freaking out. Her date with Josh was soon and still hadn't even started to get ready. She could call Massie, but she was out riding, Dylan was getting a hot oil treatment and Kristen had soccer practice in the gym. _I could call Alicia, but wouldn't that be weird calling her best friend who was her boyfriend's ex to help her get ready for a date with him? _Claire thought. She decided that it was worth a shot and if she said no at least she would have tried.

Claire dialed Alicia's number. After it rang a few times it went to voicemail. She tried her house phone now, finally their housemaid Liz answered.

"Rivera household, Liz speaking."

"Hi Liz, its Claire could I talk to Alicia?"

"Yes of course. Can you hold one moment?"

Claire waited a minute until Alicia answered.

"Hey Claire!"

"Hey Alicia, please don't hate me after this but I'm asking you for a favor."

"As long as it's not jumping off a cliff or anything, sure."

Claire laughed, "No, it's nothing like that. I was wonder well… don't this wrong or anything," Claire paused, "if you could help me get dressed for a date with Josh."

"Umm sure."

"Really so it wouldn't be awkward or anything?"

"No, me and Josh said we should stay friends and since me and you are friends it would be helping you out. I'll be over in 15 minutes okay?"

"Thank you so much, what would I do with you guys?"

"I don't know but be glad you have us! See you soon!"

"Bye!" After Claire got off the phone she went down stairs and waited on Alicia.

Once Alicia arrived she helped Claire get ready. When Alicia came over she had brought Claire some things to try on. She had brought her a brown sleeveless Marc by Marc Jacobs dress, with a dark brown leather vintage jacket and gold DNKY 4 inch pumps. A lot of gold bangles and a golden pendant, Alicia did her make-up to perfection and her hair was in a loose ponytail with curls.

Claire's mom came in and looked at her daughter in a shocked expression. "Wow Claire! You look lovely, so who's the lucky guy?"

"Mom, stop it!" Claire whined.

"Okay my goodness. Alicia you did a wonderful job. Claire looks great."

**Hotz town car**

**Thursday November 5****th**

**6:25**

Josh had picked Claire up about five minutes ago and they were already in a deep conversation.

"Okay Josh please tell me where we are going." Claire pleaded.

"Nope not just yet."

"Fine, at least tell me if I am going to be home before 12."

"I think so; I don't think the place we are going to this going to be that far away and that long."

"Well in the meantime you can tell me about yourself."

"Gosh I hate that but here goes nothing, my favorite color is navy blue, favorite movie is any movie with any comedian, favorite ice cream flavor mint chocolate chip, and I have never broken any bones! Okay your turn."

"Fine, my favorite color is lime green with a splash of light blue, my favorite movie is same as you any movie that can make me laugh, favorite ice cream flavor caramel cookie dough, and I have broken my left arm, three of my fingers, my right wrist, and my left leg."

"You sure have broken a lot of bones."

"Yeah living in Florida I grew up climbing trees, and riding my bike on the boardwalk when ever I got a chance."

"Well then Miss Lyons I believe we are here."

"Why are there so many people her Josh?"

"O' I didn't tell you Boys like girls is in town?"

"I knew but I couldn't even get tickets they were all sold out like 3 nights after they went on sale."

"Well I got my hands on them!"

"Josh this is so wonderful thank you so much!" Claire said getting

up to hug Josh the best she could in the car. Once the car came to a full stop and Claire and Josh got out she hugged him for real.

They walked into the area holding hands, talking, and laughing.

After 2 hours of singing together with the band Claire's all time favorite song came on.

"And now the song is dedicated to all the hero's and heroine's in our lives!" Martin Johnson the lead singer said.

Claire grabbed Josh's arm, "Is song is my favorite song!"

Josh laughed and Claire started to sing along.

"It's too late baby, there's no turning around  
I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud  
This is how I do  
When I think about you  
I never thought that you could break me apart  
I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart  
You want to get inside  
Then you can get in line  
But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize  
I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes  
This is how I feel  
And it's so surreal  
I got a closet filled up to the brim  
With the ghosts of my past and the skeletons  
And I don't know why  
You'd even try  
But I won't lie

You caught me off guard  
Now I'm running and screaming!"

This had to be one of the best nights of Claire's life and she was glad she could share it with Josh!

At the end of the night Claire was tried but she was never going to forget the night. She was home at 11:20 and her mom had said she would still have to go to school tomorrow because it was her fault that she decided to go to the concert not like Claire cared.

Claire quickly said goodnight to Josh with a quick but lingering kiss on the lips and the waved goodbye. She jumped into the shower and then fell right asleep.

**BOCD Math **

**Friday November 6****th**

**12:14 **

Massie sat bored as heck in her math class. She luckily had a window seat and was looking out the window. Then her purse started to vibrate and her math teacher was ancient so he probably wouldn't notice if she was texting.

**AliciaRivera:** I just got a g8t idea 4 CL's b-day!!

**KristenGregory:** wat is it

**DylanMarvil:** yeahh

**AliciaRivera:** ready??

**MassieBlock:** YESS!!

**AliciaRivera:** srry ok, what if we make it like fairytale theme. u no like big dresses masks, and stuff like that?

**MassieBlock: **that would be cool sort of like a fairytale masquerade bash?

**DylanMarvil:** 1 prob. how would we get C dressed and everything without her seeing??

**KristenGregory:** she has a point

**MassieBlock:** we could still pull it off some how I mean look at what else we have pulled off, all the parties and stuff come on!! plz

**Well there it is the next chapter for you! Plzz r&r im beginning youuuuu!! Lol ima be working on the next chapter! **


	21. authors note 2

heyy everyone logan here I just wanted to say im going to be taking a little break from this story to come with more ideas

**heyy everyone logan here I just wanted to say im going to be taking a little break from this story to come with more ideas. In the meantime though please check out a new story im writing called Revelation and its about what I think will be in the next Private novel by Kate Brain. luv her books. if you haven't read them you so should. But I promise I won't keep you hanging to long. **

**xoxo logan**


End file.
